Sincere Darkness
by kasadi
Summary: Fate works in strange ways. It has so many twists, that it isn't possible to name them all. Some of these twists are critical to the future of the universe. Some of these twists are hidden from the eyes of the Gaurdian of Time herself...
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna-san! This is kasadi, writing her first story ever! Woohoo! throws confetti Okay then! Well, I've had this story idea floating around in my head for a while now, and I finally figured, what the heck? I might as well post it! Well, I hope you enjoy it! Please, keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction, so it's not going to be perfect! Please don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, okay? I know, I know. You're probably feeling emotionally distraught now. I still haven't quite gotten over the shock and disappointment. sniffs

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Prolouge**

"Sincerity!" Serenity, the eldest princess of the Moon called the name of her younger sister. The fifteen year old princess sighed, frowning slightly as she stood in the gardens of the Moon Kingdom, looking for the missing princess.

"Sincerity! Come on! I'm tired of this game!" Serenity stomped her foot with aggravation, putting her hands on her hips. Her childish nature was beginning to show again. (I have only seen the dubbed version of Sailor Moon. From what I can recall, Princess Serenity was pretty mature.) When there was no response, she threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine! I'll just go tell Mama that you refuse to come and see her!" Serenity turned, chin tilted upwards. She marched back to the palace in a huff, arms crossed. She soon heard footsteps other than her own and grinned, much like a Cheshire cat would. The two sisters walked through the marble halls of the palace, taking a course toward the throne room. In a matter of minutes, they were standing before the large doors. Serenity knocked on the hard surface of the doors before entering, Sincerity trailing not too far behind her.

Queen Serenity rose from her throne gracefully, smiling in a way that suited her name. She walked down the small flight of steps that led to the platform on which three thrones sat upon to meet her daughters. The two princesses stopped before their mother, curtsying respectfully before straightening. This time, they faced her as just her children.

"My daughters, I thank you for coming to see me," Queen Serenity said, smiling gently at them. Princess Serenity and Sincerity smiled back. Queen Serenity held her arms out, and Sincerity ran into them. The Queen lifted her youngest daughter up, holding her close.

Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity looked very much alike. Both had gentle sky blue eyes that looked upon everyone with kindness and mercy. Both had their hair tied in the same style, two buns that sat atop their heads with long locks of hair flowing out of them. The only difference between their hair was the color. The elder Serenity's hair was silver, and the younger Serenity's was golden blonde. Both wore dresses of white, the Queen's sleeveless and body-hugging, the Princess's flowing, with small puffy white sleeves.

Sincerity looked nothing like her mother or her sister. Her eyes were not sky blue, but were a stunning shade of emerald. Her hair was chestnut brown, and only reached to around the middle of her back in length. It was not tied up into the traditional style of the Royal Moon family, but was instead left down for the most part, with two tiny white ribbons adorning her head, one on each side. (Think of Tohru's hairstyle, from Fruits Basket. Except the ribbons are white.) Her dress wasn't white. It was gray, plain, and had long, flowing sleeves.

Queen Serenity gently lowered her six year old daughter to the ground, then turned and embraced her eldest daughter and heir. When she pulled back, she turned her eyes away from her daughters. She crossed the room toward one of the many huge windows in the throne room, beckoning the princesses to follow her. The girls obeyed, and the three remaining members of the Royal Moon family stopped before the window, staring out at the inky black, star speckled sky. For a moment, silence hovered over them.

"My dear daughters, the night of the ball to celebrate Serenity's sixteenth birthday draws closer, as you both know. Sincerity, I am afraid that you will have to stay upstairs, in your room, preferably. However, I know for a fact that Hotaru will be coming, so she will keep you company for the most part." The mother looked down at her youngest daughter with a smile, a smile that was returned by Sincerity. She turned her gaze to Serenity.

"I am afraid that security will not be taken lightly, as Queen Beryl has threatened to attack sometime soon. Therefore, all of the Senshi will be at your ball. You both must take greater caution from now on. I do not want either of you to leave the palace, unless you'd like to take a stroll through the garden, or something of that sort. You both are not to leave the palace grounds for any reason whatsoever. That is all. You may go." Both girls nodded, bowed, and left the room. The Queen turned her gaze to the window once more.

"I pray that those precautions will prove to be unnecessary," she said softly to herself. She heaved a soft sigh, knowing deep inside that the end of the Silver Millennium was drawing closer. Soon, peace would come to an end, and she would no longer have control over the lives of her daughters.

_Night of the Ball_

Sincerity sat quietly on her bed in her room, staring down at the floor. She could hear the sounds of the ball going on downstairs in the ballroom. Hotaru had still not come up, but the child knew her friend would come as soon as she could. She stood up and walked to the window, sitting on the window seat. Staring down below at the many guests still arriving, she sighed wistfully. How she wished she could be down there, celebrating Serenity's sixteenth birthday! It was not meant to be, however. Turning her gaze to the horizon, she tilted her head slightly in confusion. She squinted, looking out at the dark sky.

'The stars… They stopped shining there…' Sincerity shook her head, letting out a soft but nervous laugh.

"I'm being silly! Stars don't just burn out in big groups like that! My eyes must be playing tricks on me," she said to herself, trying to convince herself that her words were true. Before she could look toward the horizon again, a creak caught her attention. She turned her head in the direction of the noise.

Her gaze settled on the top drawer of her bedside table, which was cracked open. A black glow came from its contents. Confused, Sincerity got to her feet and slowly crossed the floor to her bedside table. The black glow shone through the small opening, playing across her face. She reached out and opened it, slowly and with hesitation. Inside the door lay a crystal that looked exactly like her mother's Silver Imperial Crystal, except it was black.

Her emerald green eyes widened with curiosity. She reached out and picked the crystal up. Opening her hand, she stared down at the black crystal now lying in her cupped hand. The black glow brightened, spreading across her body. She gasped, and closed her hand around the crystal. She brought her closed hand to her chest, clasping her other hand around it. Her eyes slowly closed, her body still glowing black. Faintly, she heard the explosions and screams for a few brief seconds. Then, everything faded away into darkness.

_At the Ball_

The guests were screaming, running around in a panic. Serenity and the disguised Endymion abruptly stopped dancing. Serenity's gaze immediately snapped towards the large marble staircase that led to the main hall outside of the ballroom, only to find Sailor Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune running up it. Knowing Sincerity would be taken care of, she turned her attention back to Endymion, only to find him making his way out one of the side exits. She ran after him. The explosions grew louder, and she felt the ground shake. She lost her balance and fell, but got back up again almost instantly. She was about to continue running, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Bodies littered the ground. Panicked people ran about in a frenzy, sometimes trampling over them in their quest to escape with their lives. Her eyes filled with horror and shock, Serenity stood there, frozen in place. Her heartbeat was so loud she was sure everyone could hear it, despite the explosions and screams of panic, pain, and anguish. However, she was snapped out of her trance when a hand grabbed her arm, and she suddenly became aware of Sailor Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury, her guardians and best friends. She couldn't hear what they were saying. Endymion came to her mind. She frantically searched for him with wide eyes. Spotting him in the distance, she let out a scream, then surprisingly broke free of Venus's firm grip on her arm and ran toward her love, calling his name.

_With Sailor Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Princess Sincerity_

Sailor Saturn was the first to burst into Sincerity's room, her eyes wide with fear for the safety of her friend. Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus were right behind her. They immediately found the little princess.

"PRINCESS SINCERITY!" they cried in unison, eyes wide with shock and horror at the sight before them.

The youngest princess of the Moon stood by her bedside table, eyes closed. Her hands were cupped open and before her chest. In between her hands floated a glowing black crystal. Sincerity's body was glowing the same color as the crystal. Uranus was the first to recover from the shock. She rushed forward, only to be brutally tossed back and into the wall by a strong wave of energy.

"URANUS!" the other three Senshi shouted, looking at their fallen companion with wide eyes. One by one they tried to get to the princess, and one by one they were tossed back and into the wall. In a matter of seconds, they all lay beside each other, dead. Sincerity never heard their cries. The glow of the black crystal grew brighter.

A sudden white light filled the room, the source coming from the doorway where Queen Serenity stood, Moon Wand in her hands. The glowing of the black crystal immediately stopped. Sincerity fell to the ground, a locket which held the crystal now attached to the fabric of her dress over her chest. Queen Serenity briskly crossed the room, and she picked her youngest daughter up. She cast a mournful glance at the four fallen Senshi, and then briskly exited the room. It was time for this to end.

_Later_

It was over. The battle was won, but at a high price. Queen Serenity's sky blue eyes filled with tears, the Moon Wand clutched tightly in her hands. She had to give all of them a second chance. She looked over to her right to see the sleeping form of Sincerity. At least she hadn't been killed… Yet.

"Your Majesty, you mustn't do this! To send all of them to Earth to be reborn will take the last of your strength! It will kill you!" the black cat with a golden crescent moon on her forehead cried. The white cat standing beside her, who also had a golden crescent moon on his forehead, nodded in agreement.

"I must do this, Luna, Artemis. They all deserve a second chance," Queen Serenity murmured softly, lying on one of the fallen pillars of her palace. Ignoring the pleas of her advisors, she used the last of her strength to send everyone to Earth to be reborn. As she lay there, now all alone amidst the ruins of her kingdom, she thought back on her life, of all that had happened to her, as well as the lives of her daughters. She died with tears in her eyes, wishing that the future lives of her daughters would be well and filled with peace, that they could somehow find a way to avoid the not so kind events that fate had in store for them.

But as we well know, her dying wish was not granted.

_Author's Note_

Well, there you have it! The prologue of Sincere Darkness! Please keep in mind that I haven't seen Sailor Moon in years, so I probably didn't get every detail just right. I'd appreciate if you'd press that little button down there and leave me a review. It doesn't have to be long. Just tell if you thought it was good, bad, whatever. I'd like to know if I'm going to write this story for people who actually like it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, which should be quite soon, as it is currently Christmas break! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, Kwanza, whatever you celebrate! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

YES YES YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEESSSS! Let it go down on history that I, kasadi, at the time of 8:28 pm on the evening of December 20, 2005, have a total of 1 fan! WOOOT! MOVE OVER, J.K. ROWLING! Thank you so much for your review, aserene! I took down my first release of Sincere Darkness to do some editing, but I put it back up in the same hour. Well, having just read my first review less than ten minutes ago, I am suddenly hyper and eager to write some more! Yeah, I currently have no life at the moment. Oh well! More story for you, then! Enough of my blabbering! On to the next chapter of Sincere Darkness! Before I lose my sudden eagerness to write!

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Modern day, Japan, Crossroads Elementary School_

The pink haired girl sighed softly as she stood on the playground, watching the other kids play. Now at the age of ten years, Rini Tsukino was, once again, visiting from the future. She made regular visits now, about once every six months or so, so as not to alert the school of her sudden comings and goings. For some reason, she just wasn't in the mood to play with her friends, and they respected her wishes and had agreed to leave her alone this recess. She had a feeling that something was about to happen, and soon….

"Aw, is the wittle baby gonna cwy? Boo hoo!" Rini turned her gaze toward the direction of the taunting male voice and the laughter that followed his statements. She quickly found the source, and walked briskly over to the group of boys huddled in a circle around someone. When she got within a few yards of them, she noticed a small first grader sitting on the ground, trying to stand up. However, the boys kept reaching out and pushing the smaller child back down, laughing loudly as they did so.

Rini felt her blood began to boil with rage. These boys had to be in her grade. They were probably even fifth graders! She immediately spotted the leader of the bullies, a large and bulky-looking boy who had spoken before. Rini marched over to the circle and pushed through them to stand before the little girl, hands on her hips, ruby eyes narrowed and glaring towards the bully leader.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Rini shouted furiously. The other boys actually took a step back, but the leader stood his ground. He glared right back at her through narrowed dark brown eyes. The future princess was not fazed however. She was angry now, and she wouldn't allow this little girl to be bullied any longer! She felt a sudden timid tug on the hem of her shirt. Glancing over her shoulder, her gaze softened as she saw the child she was defending. The girl was holding on to Rini's shirt, trying to hide behind her savior. Rini turned back to the boy, her glare stronger than ever.

"What are you gonna do about it? Tattle on me? No, wait. Are you gonna _fight _me, huh! You gonna try to take me on!" The boy guffawed at his words, and his gang suddenly regained their courage and joined in. Rini clenched her fists at her side, glaring at the gang of bullies with rage and loathing. If looks could kill, those boys would be worse than dead. If only looks could kill, if only they could! Rini opened her mouth to retort, but a shrill whistle interrupted her before she could begin.

"ENOUGH! Mr. Ranson, what, pray tell, are you and your posse doing to Ms. Tsukino and Ms. Kinnan?" The fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Andrion, stood behind the group of children, hands on her hips, fierce hazel eyes narrowed. The bullies gulped, looking quite nervous and fidgety.

"Well… Ummm… Errr… You see, Mrs. Andrion, me and the boys, we was just…" The leader of the gang to be had suddenly found himself at a loss for words. He couldn't come up for a valid lie that would get him out of this situation.

"All of you! To the principal's office! NOW!" Mrs. Andrion shouted the last word, pointing toward the school building. She was tapping her foot, a sure sign that it would be in their best interest to just listen and obey her. The group of children scurried off to the principal's office, afraid to face the wrath of Mrs. Andrion even more pissed off than she was now. All the while, the little first grader kept a fistful of Rini's shirt in her hand, never straying away from her protector.

_Principal's Office_

The principal was a plump man in his mid-fifties, with balding black hair and stern but kind brown eyes. However, as he looked over the group of eight in front of him, his eyes only showed kindness when looking at the two girls. The littlest girl was on the verge of clinging to the other girl, who had a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders. Principal Laxer cleared his throat, leaning back in the chair behind his polished wooden desk.

"Now, Ms. Kinnan, would you please tell me what happened?" he asked. His voice soft, kind, and fatherly as he looked at Rini and the other girl, although his question was obviously directed toward the younger child. The small child slowly and timidly nodded.

"I-I was just s-s-sitting under the cherry blossom tree by the slide by myself. I w-wasn't doing anything w-wrong. T-they just c-c-came up to me and started t-t-teasing me and p-p-pushing me down on the ground." The little girl's voice was quiet and filled with fright. She didn't dare look at her tormentors. She only looked at Principal Laxer, sometimes looking at Rini as well.

The principal nodded, shooting the boys an angry look that made them fidget in their seats. He turned his attention back to the girls. He looked at the frightened first grader with sympathy and understanding for a moment, before turning his attention to Rini. He was amazed at how patient she was being with the little girl. The first grader was already one of the least liked children in school, but she always had been one of the sweetest, just like Rini.

"Ms. Tsukino, would you please tell me what you saw?" he asked in the same kind of tone he'd used with the victim of the situation. Rini nodded, glancing down at the girl for a moment and smiling reassuringly at her. She then turned her attention back to Principal Laxer.

"They were teasing her, and they were pushing her down to the ground. They wouldn't let her stand back up. They were laughing at her whenever they pushed her back down again," she stated, throwing the boys a look of loathing. The principal looked at the boys, furious. When he turned back to girls, his look softened. He smiled and nodded.

"Very well, you two may go. Recess is over now, so please return to your classrooms. I assure you that these boys will be punished. This is not their first offence. Ms. Tsukino, please escort Ms. Kinnan back to her class before returning to your own. Here are your passes," he said, handing them two slips of paper. Rini nodded and stood up, as did the first grader. They left the office, and could hear the principal's shouts as they walked down the hall. They walked in silence for a few seconds.

"My name is Rini. What's yours?" Rini asked, finally breaking the silence. She looked down at the young girl, who couldn't be any older than six. The little girl looked up at her, emerald eyes wide and innocent. They actually reminded Rini a bit of Hotaru's, only they innocent than her best friend's eyes.

"I'm Kaya," she said shyly. Her brown hair fell a little past her shoulders in length, and two white ribbons were tied into it, one on each side. (Once again, think Tohru's hairstyle from Fruits Basket.) Rini smiled, stopping as they reached the first grade classroom.

"Kaya. That's a pretty name. Well, it was nice to meet you, Kaya. I'll see you around," Rini said kindly. Kaya smiled shyly and nodded.

"I like your name too. Thank you, for saving me from those mean boys, and for the compliment about my name. Bye Rini." And with that, Kaya disappeared into her classroom. Rini stood there for a moment, staring at the closed door. She snapped out of her trance and went back to her own room, thinking about the little girl she'd just met.

_Author's Note_

Well, there you have it! The second chapter of Sincere Darkness. Yes, I know this chapter is boring and short, but hey, I wrote it in an hour, and my eagerness has faded. What do you expect? Besides, my main concern was introducing Kaya to the story in this chapter. Well, I'll update as soon as I can, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more interesting. Please leave me a review, just to let me know I have an audience! You saw how happy just one review made me! Imagine how energetic I'd be with two or more reviews! The next chapter would be even better because I'd be more eager to write! Well, until next time! See ya, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

WHOOOOOO! I tell you, aserene, your reviews really make my day! I'm yet again eager to write, eager to please! And now that I've got all afternoon to write this chapter, I'm ready! Let's see… Radio blog playing Japanese music, check! Water, check! Keyboard, check! Good story idea, check! Energy, check! III'MMM RRREEEAAADDDYYY! Okay! On to the third chapter of Sincere Darkness! This one's dedicated to aserene, my one and only fan so far! YOU ROCK, ASERENE! ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer (which I forgot to put in last chapter, oopsie!): I. Do. Not. Own. Sailor. Moon. Stop making me say it! STOP MAKING ME SSSAAAAAYYYYY IIIIIIIITTTTTTT! But I do own Kaya. No touchie me Kaya! Ask if you want to borrow her! But no stealing! MY KAYA! MINE! hugs Kaya plushie tightly

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 3**

_Crossroads Elementary School, 3:00 pm_

The bell rang, and in a matter of seconds, the halls were filled with a flood of students, all eager to get home and forget about any homework they had until the last minute. Rini took her time in packing up her school things, and by the time she entered the halls, she was in no danger of being trampled by fellow students. She walked outside to the front of the school to wait for Serena to come and pick her up. She was quite surprised to see a familiar first grader outside, along with other students waiting to be picked up by parents or relatives.

"Kaya?" Rini asked. Kaya turned, and smiled shyly when she saw Rini. She waved, and Rini smiled as she walked over to her.

"I didn't know that you waited out here to be picked up," Rini said. Kaya shook her head, fidgeting slightly with her fingers, her cheeks tinted pink. She shyly looked up at Rini.

"I don't. I was hoping you would be here. I wanted to say bye," she said softly, hoping that she didn't seem like some sort of stalker or something. Rini smiled. She thought Kaya was very sweet.

"Awww, that's so sweet, Kaya! So, if you don't wait for someone to pick you up, do you ride a bus?" Rini asked, glancing over at the buses. Her eyes widened slightly as the last of the buses pulled out of the school and onto the street, and she looked back at Kaya, hoping that the girl would say no. Thankfully, Kaya shook her head.

"No, I don't. I walk home, by myself. Mommy works a lot, and she doesn't have time to come and pick me up. She's always in a meeting or on a business trip," Kaya said. Rini frowned slightly. She didn't like the idea of her new friend walking home by herself. It seemed too dangerous, in her opinion.

"Do you stay home by yourself when your mother's out?" Rini asked. To her shock and horror, Kaya nodded. Rini didn't like the thought of Kaya being home alone at _all_. The very idea of it! A six year old child, home alone while her mother's out at work or on business trips! Rini was too afraid to ask Kaya about her father, so she didn't bother.

"The neighbors check up on me frequently, once every hour or so, and I eat dinner at their houses. I'm okay at home," Kaya explained. Rini frowned. She didn't care what Kaya said. She didn't like the idea of her being home alone one bit!

"Kaya, how about you come with me to my house? You could call your mom and see if it's okay to stay there, if you'd like," Rini offered. Kaya looked up at her, emerald eyes wide.

"Really? You want me to come with you to your house? No one's ever offered to let me spend the night at their house before… Okay, I'll go to your house and see if I can stay there If it's okay with your family," Kaya said, nodding. Rini smiled.

"It'll be just fine with them! We just have to wait for my cousin, Serena, to come and pick us up. We'll have to wait a while though. She's always late!" Rini huffed, rolling her ruby eyes at the thought of her future mother's tardiness. Kaya giggled and nodded. The two friends passed the time by talking to each other about anything that popped into their minds.

_Twenty minutes later_

Serena huffed and puffed as she ran up to Crossroads Elementary, stopping in front of the school where Rini and Kaya were waiting. She gasped for breath, and only noticed Kaya after she had regained her breath. She looked at the child and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Serena, Rini's cousin. Who are you?" Serena asked. Kaya smiled shyly. She curtsied, then quietly introduced herself as Rini's new friend, Kaya. Serena smiled at the shy but polite little girl.

"Serena, Kaya usually stays home by herself, but her neighbors check up on her. Her mom's always working, and she isn't home a lot. Can we take Kaya home and see if she can stay with us for a while?" Rini asked. Serena nodded.

"Of course! I think mom and dad will agree. Kaya's so sweet!" Serena agreed, smiling at Kaya, who blushed at the compliment. The three girls then left, walking the fair distance to the Tsukino residence. Serena and Rini asked Kaya questions about herself, and Kaya answered them. Kaya timidly asked them a few questions as well, which they happily answered.

_Tsukino Residence, 3:40 pm_

Serena opened the door and stepped inside, Rini and Kaya following. The three girls slipped off their shoes and left them by the door.

"Mom! We're home!" Serena called. Seconds later, the blue-haired Ilene Tsukino emerged from a doorway leading to the kitchen and walked to them. She smiled kindly at them, and her gaze settled on Kaya.

"Hello there. I'm Mrs. Tsukino. What's your name?" she asked kindly, smiling as she squatted down to become more level with the small girl. Kaya smiled shyly, before curtsying as she did with Serena.

"I'm Kaya, Rini's new friend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tsukino," she said quietly. Mrs. Tsukino smiled and straightened.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Kaya," she said, before looking at Serena and Rini. Serena explained why they had brought Kaya with them. Ilene agreed to have Kaya stay here if it was all right with her mother. Ilene went back to the kitchen to cook dinner, and Serena and Rini took Kaya to the living room to call her mother. Kaya dialed her mother's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi Mommy…. I'm at a new friend's house…. They say I can stay here with them if it's okay with you…. Yes, I remember…. Okay…. Okay…. Yes…. Okay." Kaya turned her attention to Serena and Rini, then told them that her mother wanted to speak to Ilene. Serena went to the kitchen and entered the living room with her mother. Kaya handed Ilene the phone, and Ilene held the receiver to her ear.

"Hello? Yes…. Yes, it's fine…. I'm Ilene Tsukino…." Ilene's eyes suddenly widened in excitement and she squealed.

"Adina! Is that really you! It's been so long! …. Yes, of course! She'll be no trouble at all, I'm sure! …. Yes, she is very polite! You must be so proud! …. I'm doing great. How are you? …. Fantastic! …. Oh, that's wonderful! …. Yes, well, I'll let you go now. Don't worry, we'll take care of her. …. Yes, bye Adina!" Ilene hung up the phone, smiling. Upon seeing the confused and impatient looks on the faces of Serena and Rini, and the curious look on Kaya's, she smiled.

"I've known Kaya's mother since elementary school! I haven't heard from her since we graduated from high school and went to separate colleges! Oh, and yes, Kaya, you may stay here for the next two months, as your mother will be on a business trip. I'll take you home to get your things in a moment, just as soon as I get dinner out of the oven," Ilene explained before going back to the kitchen. Serena and Rini cheered, and Kaya smiled. The girls went to the front door and got their shoes back on to wait for Ilene. Ilene joined them minutes later, and the group set off to Kaya's house, Kaya giving Ilene directions after they went past the school.

_4:15, Kaya's House_

Kaya was upstairs in her room. A black duffle bag filled with clothes and other necessities lay on her bed. She looked around her room one last time, searching for anything she missed. Her gaze settled on her bedside table, and she gasped softly before walking to it. On it laid a brooch that looked a lot like Serena's, except it was silver as well as gold.

"I almost forgot this. That would have been bad," Kaya said softly, placing it carefully in her duffle bag. The sound of a car horn broke her out of her thoughts, and she zipped up the duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. She walked to her door and stopped, looking around her room one last time.

"Bye room. I'll be back later," she said softly before closing the door. She rushed down the stairs and out of her house, locking the front door behind her. She got into the car where Ilene, Serena, and Rini were waiting, getting into the backseat next to Rini. She buckled her seatbelt, and they were off to the Tsukino residence once more.

_Back to the Tsukino Residence! 9:05 pm_

Luna quietly slipped into Rini's room, where Kaya was also bunking in a sleeping bag on the floor. Luna peered through the darkness at the sleeping children, before turning her attention to Kaya's black duffle bag. Her red eyes narrowed and she quietly slunk through the darkness to the bag, which was open. Luna peered into the bag, immediately spotting what she was looking for. When she left the room, she had Kaya's brooch in her mouth.

Luna quietly padded down the hall and entered Serena's room. The blonde girl was sprawled out on her bed, hair let down from its usual style. Luna leapt onto the window sill, where the white cat who also a crescent moon on his forehead sat, waiting for her. She set the brooch down, and looked at him. He looked at the brooch, then at her.

"Artemis, this has got to be enough proof for you! Kaya has to be Sincerity!" Luna said, keeping her voice low, so as not to wake Serena, despite the fact that Serena was a deep sleeper.

"If the crystal isn't in the brooch, I won't believe it, Luna," Artemis whispered back. Luna sighed, but nodded. They both looked at the brooch. Luna placed a black paw over it, and it began to glow with a black light. It suddenly opened, the black light spreading over the faces of the two cats. They stared down in shock at the black glowing crystal inside the brooch.

"You know what this means, Artemis," Luna said quietly, voice stern but dismayed. Artemis nodded slowly.

"But she doesn't deserve it, Luna. She's just a child. She hasn't done anything yet," Artemis said softly, voice pleading. Luna shook her head and sighed.

"You know as well as I do that it must be done, Artemis. She hasn't done anything yet, but she will later," Luna said.

"How do you know that!" Artemis argued. The cats kept their voices low, but it was difficult.

"I don't. But it is most likely that it will happen. We can't take that chance," Luna said stubbornly.

"But-" Artemis protested, but Luna shook her head and held up a paw to silence him.

"I hate it too, Artemis. But we must do it. Kaya must be killed."

_Author's Note_

AHAHAHAHA! How's that for a cliffhanger, huh! I'm soooooo evil! Why exactly does Kaya have to be killed? What does it have to do with the crystal? How will Luna and Artemis kill Kaya? Will they even have the heart to do it? You gotta keep reading to find out! Please, follow aserene's example and REVIEW! I really want to know what you all think of this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Glad you feel loved, aserene! Well, it's just you and me again. Well, at least you like my story! Your review has once again inspired me to write more. And guess what? This chapter's gonna be fun fun fun! I'm 99.9 certain that it will be longer than the others! Well, better get started on this chapter!

Disclaimer: This is getting old, people! I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! KAYA MINE! GET IT! SEE A PATTERN, HERE! EVERY DISCLAIMER SAYS I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! OKAY? OKAY!

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

'_Spirit speaking'_

(AN: Author's Note)

**Chapter 3**

The Sailor Senshi fired attack after attack at the youma before them, but nothing seemed to faze the creature in the slightest. (AN: Can't… Remember… Names of Sailor Senshi attacks… twitches HELP MEEEEEEE! PPPLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE!) Sailor Moon once again glanced over to the alley Kaya was supposed to be hiding in apprehensively. The youma had appeared out of nowhere and had started attacking while she, Rini, and Kaya were heading home from the arcade. Yet another enemy had decided to challenge them, so it seemed. All of the Sailor Senshi had gathered at the scene of the youma's rampage, but no one was inflicting any real damage on it. Sailor Mars cried out in pain, and Sailor Moon turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

_With Kaya_

Kaya peered out from the alley, watching the battle. Her hand was clutching the brooch in her pocket tightly. She felt so helpless. It had been so long since a youma attack, and she'd never seen one before. She still wished that to be so. Tears clouded her emerald eyes. She wanted to do something to help, but what could she do?

"I wish that mean youma would just go away and leave us alone," Kaya whispered. She closed her eyes, sniffling. She shook her head, sliding into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them up to her chest, burying her face against her knees. Her body trembled.

She felt so useless…

Like a burden…

'_Kaya.' _Kaya raised her head and opened her eyes. She looked up to see a tall (at least to her) transparent woman standing before her. Sky blue eyes, much like Serena's, gazed kindly down at her. The woman was dressed in a white dress, and her silver hair was in the same style as Serena's. Kaya's eyes widened.

'_Do not cry, my dear sweet daughter_.' Kaya slowly stood up, looking up at the transparent image of her mother, Queen Serenity. She pulled out her silver brooch, clutching it tightly in her hand. Queen Serenity smiled slightly, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

'_You have the power to help. Just follow your instincts. And always stay true to yourself._' And suddenly, the image vanished. Kaya stared at the place the spirit had been moments before. The words played over and over in her head as she stood there in an abandoned alley in the middle of the dark. The sounds of the battle sounded distant, far off. And suddenly, she held up her brooch, which opened to reveal the black glowing crystal.

"Dark Moon Power…!" she half whispered. A flash of black light engulfed the alley, and she vaguely heard Sailor Moon shout something before everything faded away…

_With Sailor Senshi_

"KAYA!" The flash of black light had caught Sailor Moon's attention, and upon realizing it had come from where Kaya supposedly was, she shouted the name of the little girl. Sailor Mini Moon's eyes widened and she too looked at the alley. Everyone else just seemed confused.

But a roar from the youma quickly turned their attention back to the matter at hand.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted, sending her attack at the youma. The youma caught the attack as if it were a ball and threw it into a nearby building, effectively destroying it.

The youma was large, about the size of a four story building, and had a body like a woman, with tentacles for arms and hair and yellow skin. It was ugly, hideous, and it had to die.

"Dark Moon Immobilization!" A sudden streak of pure black light zipped above the heads of the Senshi and went crashing into the youma's chest. The light spread, and the youma howled. It tried to move, but couldn't. The Senshi turned to see where the attack had come from, and found the source atop of roof of a non-destroyed building.

Forest green eyes stared down at the scene with a calculating expression. The body of the Senshi was obviously one of a child. Brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with some hair left down to frame the new Senshi's face. A tiara studded with a black gem was upon her forehead. Her fuku's skirt was black, her leotard white with a black and gray bow on the front and a white bow on the back. A silver brooch much like Sailor Moon's sat in the middle of the bow. Her boots were black and knee-length, and her gloves were short, reaching barely past her wrists, and were black in color. A chocker with a black upside-down crescent moon was tied around her throat. Suddenly, the girl leapt from the rooftop, easily landing on her feet with gracefulness.

The attention of everyone was fixed on the new Senshi. The other Senshi seemed wary, sliding into defensive positions without really realizing it, and the youma just seemed annoyed at its inability to move and the new enemy that had caused it.

"Who are you!" the youma hissed. The mysterious Senshi turned her gaze to the youma.

"I am Sailor Dark Moon. On behalf of the dark side of the moon, I will punish you for your misdeeds," the Senshi declared. Her voice was, surprisingly, calm, but held an authorative tone to it. It was surprising, how calm this… Child was. And to think that this was her first time facing a youma!

"Ha! A little girl? Defeat _me_? Not even in your dreams!" the youma snorted, then tried to lunge at Sailor Dark Moon.

Keyword: tried.

"Have you forgotten that this 'little girl' had prevented you from moving?" Sailor Dark Moon stated calmly. Her gaze flittered to meet Sailor Moon's, and she inclined her head in a slight nod.

"Any time you're ready, Sailor Moon," she said. Sailor Moon jumped slightly, as if electrocuted.

"Oh! Err, right!" Turning her gaze to the youma, she lifted her Moon Wand.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" (AN: Right attack? Wrong attack? I can only remember 'Moon Tiara Magic' for Sailor Moon! WAHHH!) With a last anguished howl, the youma was destroyed, and a pile of silver moon dust sat in its place.

All attention was once again on Sailor Dark Moon. But before anyone could say or do anything, a soft moan escaped the lips of the child, who swayed on the spot where she stood. Her forest green eyes dimmed, then closed, and she fell back onto the ground. A flash of black light surrounded her, and when it vanished, the Senshi saw…

"KAYA!" The screams came from Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, both of which immediately charged forward to their fallen friend, detransforming as they went. The rest of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask followed, although they didn't know who Kaya was.

_Later, at Raye's Temple_

Kaya lied in a bed in a spare room, still unconscious. Her breathing was slightly unsteady, but other than that, she appeared fine. The Senshi in their civilian forms, plus Darien, Luna, and Artemis, sat on the other side of the room, discussing the battle and all that had happened at the battle.

"LUNA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT KAYA WAS A SENSHI!" Serena and Rini demanded loudly in unison, and were immediately shushed by the others, partly because of Raye's Grandfather and Chad, whom they didn't want to overhear their conversation, and because they didn't want to wake Kaya. Thankfully, Kaya wasn't wakened by the loud shouts, and no one else seemed to have heard it either.

Luna sighed and looked at Artemis. The cats were reluctant to share with the Senshi what they had learned last night. They knew that Serena and Rini would most definitely react none-too-kindly to the information.

"We did not inform you that Kaya was a Senshi because… It isn't a good thing…" Luna said, somewhat slowly. Artemis took up the story then.

"Kaya isn't a good type of Senshi. That should be obvious from her name, Sailor Dark Moon. Sailor Moon's powers come from the Silver Imperial Crystal. But, Sailor Dark Moon's power doesn't. Instead, her power comes from the Dark Moon Crystal," Artemis explained.

"The Dark Moon Crystal is the exact opposite of the Silver Imperial Crystal, which means that instead of using positive energy, it uses negative energy. The Dark Moon Crystal is evil," Luna said. A stunned silence followed this information. Everyone slowly looked at Kaya (AN: Not all together. That would be just freaky.) No one spoke for a while.

"Are you saying that Kaya… **Kaya**… Is evil?" Serena asked, not looking away from the child they were talking about. Her hands were resting on her lap, and were clenched tightly. Kaya? Evil? The very thought of it was… It was simply unheard of!

"… Yes…" Luna hesitantly replied. Silence reigned yet again. Suddenly, Serena stood up and crossed the room, kneeling down beside the resting child. She reached out a hand and placed it on Kaya's forehead. Everyone found it impossible to speak for a moment.

"Serena! Get away from her!" Luna hissed, after regaining the ability to speak. Her black fur bristled, as if the cat expected that Kaya was only pretending to sleep, and would take the opportunity to kidnap Serena by grabbing the teenager and teleporting to her lair. Serena slowly turned her gaze to the cat, and a sharp intake of breath sounded from everyone at the look in her eyes.

The sky blue eyes weren't twinkling with a carefree glint, or sparkling happily. They weren't brimming with unshed tears. They were actually cold. They actually held real, genuine anger in them.

"I don't care what you say, Luna. Kaya isn't evil. Kaya is just a child, a vulnerable child at that. She didn't choose to become Sailor Dark Moon, just like I didn't choose to become Sailor Moon. I'm not going to let you accuse her of being evil just because she's Sailor Dark Moon. She's been dragged into this situation, and she's not going to face it alone," Serena said. Her voice was firm and stubborn. Rini stood up and walked over to them, then turned to face the others.

"For once, I agree with Serena," she said.

After ten minutes of arguing and persuading, the other Senshi and Darien were on Serena and Rini's side. Luna and Artemis were silent for a moment, deciding what to do. Finally, Luna spoke.

"She gets one chance to prove she's not evil. If she ever shows any signs of being evil, any at all, she has to be killed. End of discussion." Everyone nodded in agreement, Serena and Rini a bit reluctantly. They were the only ones who actually knew Kaya. However, they were confident that Kaya would never be evil, Dark Moon Crystal or no Dark Moon Crystal.

Kaya stirred and opened her eyes. All attention was immediately turned to the child.

"What happened?" she asked, voice soft and weak. The Senshi looked at one another for a moment, then at Kaya.

When they all left the temple, everything had been explained to Kaya, but the whole evil Kaya thing and evil crystal was left out. She didn't need to know that.

After everything had been explained and everyone had been introduced, it was time for everyone to get to know Kaya. And so, over milkshakes at the Crown Arcade, the Senshi and Darien got to know their newest team member, and Kaya got to know then. At the end of the day, everyone agreed that Kaya wasn't evil.

Yet…

_Author's Note_

Well, there you have it! The fourth chapter of Sincere Darkness! By the way, Luna and Artemis didn't go to the arcade at the end. Instead, they went back to the Tsukino house, just so you all know.

This chapter took me a few days to type up, but at least it's a bit longer than the other chapters. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks to aserene for reviewing and liking my story!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Deal with it. Tissues are right here if you need to bawl your eyes out because of this fact.

Key

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

(AN: Author's Note)

_**Flashback/Dream State**_

**Chapter 4**

_Kaya's Dream_

**_The marble corridors seemed familiar, yet so alien to her. Every step she took led her to the source that drew her to it. She passed many doors, but none of the rooms that they led to were the one that called her. Her steps echoed off the walls. Her route was twisted, impossible to remember. She walked through so many corridors, passed so many doors, that it seemed as if she would never reach her destination. Up a marble staircase, and down more corridors. Well, at least the staircase had been a change._**

_**Finally she stopped before a door. She reached out, her small hand grasping the handle and turning it. She stepped into the dark chamber. As soon as the door closed, lights turned on, casting the child and the room in an eerie black glow.**_

_**Instead of marble, the walls and floor was made of stone. The room was huge and circular. It was bare, save from the stone coffin on the platform in the middle of the room.**_

**_Her feet took her to the center of the room, up the few stone stairs of the platform, bringing her to a halt before the coffin. She stared down at it for a moment. The source that called out to her was in the coffin. Her hand reached out and pushed the lid off of it, and the princess stared down at the body that was in it._**

**_A man… With brown hair and a brown beard that matched the color of her own hair. He was dressed in a black suit of armor _**(AN: Think of Prince Endymion's armor, only it's completely black)**_, with a sword strapped to his side. She stared at the body, unsure of what to think or do._**

_**But she didn't have to do anything at all. She didn't even have the time to do anything, before it happened.**_

**_His eyes snapped open, and she could see they were jet-black in color. His gaze immediately turned to her, and she felt paralyzed. She opened her mouth, but no sound would come out. Suddenly, he sat up, seizing the young princess by her neck. Her emerald eyes widened, but her voice still refused to function. Using his free hand, the man pressed two of his fingers against her forehead, gripping her tightly by her neck with his other hand._**

_**The pain was unbearable, and came without warning. Her eyes watered, and she shut them tightly against the burning sensation on her forehead. Suddenly finding her voice, she opened her mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream. The sound filled the room, echoing off the stone walls. Her attacker let out an inhuman, animalistic roar.**_

_**The pain intensified, and a black glow suddenly surrounded them. She let out another scream, but couldn't fight against the darkness any longer. She fell unconscious, the stranger still holding her by her neck.**_

_**When the door slammed open half a minute later, the man stopped glowing. However, the black glow surrounding Sincerity's body grew brighter, then faded. Suddenly, the man dropped back into his previous position in the coffin, and Sincerity, no longer held up by her neck, collapsed onto the ground.**_

**_Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity rushed forward, followed closely by the few servants that had come with them. The Queen knelt down and cradled her youngest daughter in her arms, the other princess beside them. The servants hovered over them, awaiting orders as they gazed worriedly at the youngest princess of the Moon._**

_**The sky blue eyes of Queen Serenity were focused upon Sincerity's forehead, where her birthmark had suddenly appeared. But that was not her main concern. Her main concern was the transformation the once golden upside-down crescent moon had undergone.**_

**_It was still an upside-down crescent moon. That hadn't changed. But, instead of being gold in color, the birthmark was now black, and was shining slightly. It didn't take but five seconds for everyone else in the room to turn their attention to the altered birthmark._**

_**The eldest princess of the Moon trembled, staring down at her little sister's forehead with horror. So… The prophecy was true… It was beginning… And there was nothing she, or her mother, could do to stop it.**_

_**The queen held Sincerity close, closing her eyes. Her baby… Her precious little baby… She would no longer have control over her own life. The mother had been hoping that the prophecy somehow wouldn't be fulfilled, that Sincerity wouldn't be bound with this curse… But that was, apparently, no longer a possibility.**_

_**For the first time in a long, long while… Queen Serenity cried. She cried for what was to come…**_

_**Everything was going to go downhill from here…**_

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

Kaya awoke with a jolt. She gasped for breath, sitting up with one hand over her heart, which was beating wildly.

"Kaya?"

Kaya turned her head to look at Rini's bed and found the future princess awake and looking worriedly at her.

"Is something wrong?" Rini asked, concern heavily coating her words.

"No… Just a bad dream…" Kaya replied, voice soft. Rini nodded, waiting to see if Kaya would elaborate any further. Silence reigned for a moment, and Rini took that as a sign that her friend didn't want to talk about the dream. Ruby red eyes glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table. According to the digital numbers, it was 3:50 am.

"Well, I'm going to try to go back to sleep. You should too, Kaya. It's not even four in the morning yet," Rini said gently, lying back down. Kaya nodded and whispered a good night, lying down as well. Rini was soon fast asleep, but Kaya was a different story. She couldn't fall asleep.

_8:00 AM, Tsukino Residence_

Sunlight streamed in through the window, bathing the room in a warm light. Rini opened her eyes, turning over to escape the light. She stared down at the sleeping bag Kaya was using as a bed. It took her brain a few seconds to realize that it was empty. She blinked, confused. She got out of bed and changed out of her nightgown into some clean clothes.

Quietly, Rini walked down the stairs. The living room was empty, but the pink haired girl heard some noise and voices coming from the kitchen, and therefore turned and headed toward the kitchen. There, she found Kaya and Ilene, who were cooking breakfast. Ilene was showing Kaya how to flip the pancakes that were cooking in the frying pan on the stove.

"Good morning," Rini said with a yawn. Kaya and Ilene turned to her and smile, Ilene motherly and Kaya shyly. The young girl was still shy around everyone, but that seemed to make everyone just adore her even more.

"Good morning," Ilene greeted.

"Good morning, Rini," Kaya said quietly. Rini smiled, and then set the table. That was her job, after all. In a matter of minutes, breakfast was ready. Ken and Sammy Tsukino came down soon after breakfast was done, but Serena, of course, did not. Everyone, except Kaya, sat down at the table and got ready to eat.

"I'll go wake up Serena," Kaya said quietly. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, but before anyone could say a word, Kaya was already heading upstairs.

What happened next nearly gave The Tsukinos and Rini a heart attack.

Kaya came back into the kitchen not even five minutes later and…

…………….

…………………………

…………………………….

………………………………….

…………………………………….

Serena was actually with her. Sammy and Ken's mouths dropped and Ilene nearly fainted.

But Rini, by far, was the one who reacted the most to the astonishing event.

Leaping to her feet, the young girl turned wide ruby eyes towards her future mother. She raised her arm, pointing at the blonde-haired teen accusingly.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO SERENA!" Rini screamed. Kaya blinked, confused, hands clapped over her ears at the sudden loud noise. Serena glared at Rini.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Serena shrieked, her voice surpassing just as many decibels as Rini's had. The two girls were about to start one of their usual fights, but were cut off by a whimper.

The wide emerald eyes were sparkling, filled with unshed tears. Her small body was pressed up against the wall, hands still clapped over her ears. She looked up at Serena and Rini in fear, trembling slightly.

The two Moon royals stared at Kaya with concern and confusion, as did Ilene, Ken, and Sammy. Ken was the first one to get over his shock. He folded his newspaper and set it aside, getting to his feet, still looking at Kaya with concern. He walked over to her slowly, and reached out a hand to put on her head.

What Kaya did next shocked them all. The small girl let out a scream of terror, throwing her arms up over her head, crouching down into a ball. She trembled, eyes closed. Her arms were still over her head, as if to shield her from some sort of blow.

They stared at her with shock.

"Kaya…" Serena whispered.

_Apartment in Tokyo_

The apartment had never been spectacular, but it had been home. It **had** been home. A small family, they were. A loving father and mother, both of whom worked, and two young, adorable children, one the age of five, the other just over a year old. They had been perfectly happy in the two-bedroom apartment.

That had been a week ago.

Where was that family now?

They were floating somewhere in a distant galaxy, bodies tattered and lifeless.

Now, the apartment had new owners, as well as a new look.

Although it seemed not to have changed in size on the outside, it actually had many, many more rooms and corridors. The interior had been… Redecorated, I suppose you could say.

The walls were no longer white, and the floors were no longer tiled or carpeted. Instead, the walls, ceilings, and floors were made of dark gray stone. There were no lamps or any modern-day lights. Instead, lit torches in brackets all along the walls of the corridors lit the way. Fog floated throughout the whole place, covering many things from view.

The main chamber was at the center of the 'new' apartment, and was the largest chamber in the whole facility. At one end, elevated about five feet above the rest of the floor by a stone platform with a small pair of stone steps, was an iron throne. The woman sat comfortable in it, one long, slender, pale leg crossed over the other. Her dress was black, stopping about halfway between her knees and her ankles. Her slender, pale hands grasped a plain brown teddy bear, which had belonged to the five year old of the murdered family. Violet eyes stared down at the toy. Her long, deep blue hair fell to her waist. The creak of the heavy wooden door opening alerted her of another presence, and she turned her gaze to look upon the new arrival. The figure emerged from the fog and knelt down before the platform leading to the throne.

"My queen," the husky voice said, head bowed, black hair hiding his features from view.

"Please look at me when you address me, Mason," the woman said, voice soft and surprisingly gentle sounding. The man looked up, revealing his handsome features. His brown gaze met the violet one of the woman.

"My queen, the youma I have sent was successful in its mission. She has been awakened," Mason stated. The woman's eyes flickered to the tall, full-length mirror that sat beside the platform. The glass reflected swirling fog at first, but it soon shifted and changed into an image of Sailor Dark Moon.

"So it did. Well done, Mason." The woman rose from her throne and descended the steps, walking over to the mirror. She held the teddy bear in one hand now. She reached out and traced the image of Sailor Dark Moon's face, a smile playing on her lips.

"Ah, it's too bad she can't live. She would have grown up to be such a pretty thing," she said.

"Not as pretty as you, Queen Camorra," Mason said, now behind the woman. She turned to face him, closing the distance between them. She stared up at the taller man, silent for a moment, twirling a lock of his short black hair around her finger.

"Remember this, Mason. Flattery will get you everywhere with me," she said, before walking past him. She walked up the stairs and sat on her throne, but he didn't follow. He stared at the image of Sailor Dark Moon.

"I still find it difficult to believe that we have to make all this fuss and effort over a mere child," he said, frowning. Camorra smiled, looking down at the bear in her hand.

"Yes, she is a child, Mason. But remember, children are innocent and trusting. They are easy to manipulate and turn to your side. They are easy to twist and pull until they are the way you want them. They are easy to deceive, and it is easy to pit them against all they once believed in if you play your cards right. But they are also fragile. They are very, **very** easy to break."

And with a few twists and a tug, the head of the bear came off, and white stuffing pooled out into a small pile on the floor at her feet. Camorra smiled cruelly.

"So we must treat Miss Kaya… Like a **princess**…" Camorra threw back her head and laughed, the sound cold and cruel. Mason's laughter soon joined her laughter. It was just as cold and cruel as Camorra's. The sound of their laughter echoed off the walls, as the body of the bear fell to the ground beside the head and the stuffing that had fallen out of it. The shiny black eyes stared unblinkingly into nothing, and the straight line that had been its mouth now seemed to be frowning.

_Author's Note_

dodges vegetables and sharp pointy objects being thrown at her I'm sorry! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that it took me a few weeks to get this chapter up! I was suffering from a case of laziness, and I felt so bad about making all of you readers wait, I **tried** to make this chapter longer than the rest! At least it was more exciting! Right? Right?

If you're reading this story but you haven't reviewed, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean the** world** to me!

Thanks to aserene, Sailor Star Super, and Ne-chi for reviewing! (Thanks for giving me the names of the attacks, aserene! Hope you enjoyed that Sakura plushie, Sailor Star Super! And yes, Ne-chi, I know who you are! I may be slow sometimes, but I'm not **that** slow! Heehee, just kidding with ya, Ne-chi!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine. Get it? Not. Mine. Okay? Okay.

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(AN: Author's Note)

**Chapter 4**

_Tsukino Residence_

After a few moments of cowering, Kaya realized that no blow had come. Cautiously, she dropped her arms back to her side and lifted her head. Her eyes widened when she realized where she was. No one said anything. The situation was awkward, and everyone was too surprised to say anything. Suddenly, Kaya bolted from the kitchen, snapping everyone out of their trance.

"Kaya…!" Serena exclaimed, but the sounds of the girl's footsteps on the stairs had already stopped, and the slam of a door signified that she was somewhere in an upstairs room. Nobody moved for a moment, their minds racing with questions about what had just happened.

Serena was the first one to move. She left the kitchen, and the faint sound of her footsteps on the stairs could soon be heard by her family. Rini followed, and found Serena waiting at the top of the stairs for her. They looked at each other for a moment, and then nodded. They walked to the closed door of the room Rini shared with Kaya. Rini hesitated for a moment, but opened the door and walked inside, Serena behind her.

They found the small child curled into a ball on Rini's bed, clutching a stuffed rabbit (AN: It belonged to Rini, but she gave it to Kaya) tightly. Soft sobs filled the room. Quietly, the two girls crossed the room, taking a seat beside Kaya on the bed, Serena on her left and Rini on her right. They said nothing. Slowly, the tears stopped. Kaya sat up, face tearstained, eyes red from crying.

"What happened, Kaya?" Serena asked gently. Kaya sniffled, eyes adverted from Serena and Rini.

"I… I forgot where I was… I thought I was home…," she whispered. Both girls were confused by this.

"I… I thought that Mr. Tsukino was… Daddy..."

"What's wrong with your daddy?" Rini asked, dreading the answer. Kaya was silent for a moment, staring down at the ground.

"Mommy and Daddy don't get along. They fight a lot. That's why Daddy left a long time ago," Kaya spoke softly. Serena's eyes widened slightly in realization. Rini, however, remained oblivious to what had happened.

"Why are you so afraid of your daddy?" Rini asked. Kaya didn't answer immediately.

"… Daddy comes to visit once a month, at least. He always fights with Mommy… Sometimes they fight about me, and sometimes about other stuff. Daddy always hurts Mommy… And then… He hurts me…" Rini and Serena sat there, shocked by this information.

"… But you can't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Kaya said, finally looking at Serena and Rini.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone…? Pinky promise…?" Kaya asked, holding out her pinkies to the girls expectantly. Hesitantly, they hooked their pinkies around Kaya's.

"… Pinky promise…" Rini said, and Serena nodded. Kaya smiled.

"… Hey Kaya? How about I do your hair?" Serena asked, breaking the short, uncomfortable silence. Kaya nodded enthusiastically, and Serena and Rini couldn't help but smile. The trio went to Serena's room, where Serena sat Kaya down on her bed and went to her vanity. She gathered an armful of hair stuff and dumped it on the bed, then sat down. She picked up a brush and brushed Kaya's hair, while Rini watched.

_A few minutes later_

"Viola! I have finished!" Serena declared with a broad grin. She took Kaya by the hand and led her to the vanity, allowing the little girl to look at her reflection. Kaya's emerald eyes widened in delight and amazement.

Serena had tied her brown hair up into a style almost exactly like her own and Rini's. It was more like Serena's, but the streams of hair falling from the buns were shorter, of course, and fell back behind her shoulders instead of straight to the side like Serena's and Rini's. (It's sort of hard to describe. My friend, Death, made me a picture of a Chibi Usagi/Serena, and I'm using how her hair was in the picture as Kaya's new hairstyle. If you can't imagine it, just take my word for it when I say it's VERY cute.)

"Thank you, Big Sister Serena! Thank you so much!" she squealed in delight, hugging the teenager excitedly. Serena smiled and hugged her back. Kaya turned her gaze to Rini, who was sitting on the bed, watching the exchange with a smile.

"Big Sister Rini? May I do your hair?" Kaya asked. Rini looked surprised for a moment, but smiled and nodded nonetheless. Kaya's eyes widened with excitement, and she ran to the bed and climbed up on it behind Rini, Serena in tow. Carefully removing Rini's hair from its usual buns, Kaya picked up a hair brush and began to brush Rini's hair.

_About twenty minutes later_

Rini stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror, stunned and amazed. She hadn't expected Kaya to do this well on her hair!

Her pink tresses were left down for the most part, coming in waves to around the middle of her back. A small, delicate braid on each side of her head had been formed by the tender fingers of her younger friend. They seemed very complicated, especially for a six year old.

"Do you like it?" Kaya asked, her reflection appearing behind Rini's, along with Serena's. The young girl seemed a bit nervous, as she was fidgeting slightly as she anxiously awaited her friend's reaction to what she had done.

"… It's… It's magnificent!" Rini finally said, regained her voice and composure. Kaya smiled brightly.

"Thank you! My mommy taught me how to do it!" she said, giggling softly. Rini and Serena smiled, the pink haired girl turning to the blonde.

"Now I get to do your hair, Serena!" she declared. Before the blonde had even opened her mouth to protest, both girls had dragged her back to the bed.

_10 minutes later_

"Rini! You…! You didn't ruin my hair!" Serena was in shock as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Rini had, indeed, done nothing whatsoever to ruin her future mother's hair.

She had decided to braid Serena's hair, like Kaya had done to her own, but instead of two braids, she did one long braid that fell down Serena's back to her knees. By some miracle, Rini had found a very long light pink ribbon, which she had intertwined into the braid while making it. She had but a sparkling diamond bunny clip (which Serena had gotten for her birthday last year) in Serena's hair as well, on the right side of her head. It didn't disrupt her bangs, and it looked very nice.

"Hey! I wouldn't do that!" Rini defended herself with a huff, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Serena stared at Rini through the reflection in the mirror.

"… Okay, so maybe I **would** do that, but I didn't feel like torturing you today!" Rini said, turning away with an upset 'hmph', sticking her nose up in the air. Kaya giggled, and soon all of the girls were laughing uncontrollably. Serena wiped tears of laughter from her sky blue eyes and let out one last chuckle.

"How about we go to the arcade and see if the others are there?" she suggested, and Rini and Kaya nodded in agreement. The three left the room and went down the stairs.

"Serena? Rini? Kaya? Are you going somewhere?" Ilene called as she entered the hall through the doorway to the living room. She froze upon seeing the girls, eyes wide.

"… Did you do each others' hair?" she asked after a small pause. They nodded slowly, and Ilene suddenly squealed. She turned and darted back into the living room, leaving three confused, sweat-dropping girls in the hall. She returned seconds later, a camcorder in hand. She excitedly switched the device on and pointed it at the three girls.

"MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" Serena wailed.

"Adina told me to film every cute thing you three did," Ilene explained.

"Now, each of you tell me who did your hair! Kaya, you start!" Ilene exclaimed.

"Big Sister Serena did my hair," Kaya said quietly, taking one of Serena's hands in one of her own.

"Kaya did my hair," Rini said, her hand taking Kaya's free hand.

"And Rini did my hair," Serena finished, but didn't take Rini's free hand, as Kaya was in between them.

"Perfect! Now, each of you turn around slowly, one at a time, so I can film every angle of your new looks!" Ilene said, starry-eyed, although you couldn't tell because of the camcorder. Serena and Rini groaned, but did as instructed. Kaya was the last to turn around slowly, and Ilene still had no intention of letting them go.

"MOM! We had to go to the arcade now!" Serena whined.

"Oh, fine! But we're finishing this when you get back!" Ilene said, disappointed. But she turned the camcorder off anyways, and walked the girls to the door.

"Be careful! Another youma may attack again!" Ilene called at them as they walked down the street.

"We will!" they chorused with a wave. Ilene waved back, and then shut the door. Serena and Rini sighed in relief at the same time.

"I thought we'd never get away," the said in unison, then looked at each other in surprise, but it quickly turned into a glare.

"JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!" they said, still at the same time. Kaya only giggled.

_At the arcade_

"Oh, no! We have **another** Meatball Head on our hands!" Raye groaned, but the twinkling of her violet eyes showed that she was only joking.

"Hey!" Serena and Rini yelled, glaring at Raye.

"Relax. I was only joking," Raye said with a roll of her eyes.

"How come we weren't invited to the makeover party?" Mina complained, pouting.

"It just happened. We didn't plan to do it. It was just… To calm Kaya down, really," Serena said. Everyone's attention was immediately on the champion of justice. Serena quietly explained what had happened. Everyone (the Inners, the Outers, and Darien) sat in a stunned silence at the news.

"… I never would have guessed…" Michelle said quietly. Serena nodded.

"It shocked Rini and me, too…" she said, looking around for Kaya. She let out a gasp when she saw where she was, and was gone with a swish of her long braid.

"Trust Serena to forget about something important at the first sight of food," Raye muttered, looking at the counter where Rini, Hotaru, Kaya, and now Serena sat. Rini and Kaya were sipping vanilla milkshakes, Hotaru was munching on some cookies, and Serena was now sipping happily on the chocolate milkshake that Andrew had left at the counter for her when she had come in. He stood behind the counter, laughing at Serena's sudden mad dash to the counter as he watched the group of girls eating his food.

"I swear, Andrew spoils them way too much," Darien said with a sigh. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Andrew! Are you done fattening them up yet? Just stuff them in an oven and cook them, already!" Lita called, eyes twinkling with merriment. Andrew looked at them, a mock serious look on his face.

"I don't know…" he called back, reaching out and plucking Kaya from her stool. He lifted her over the counter, taking her milkshake and setting it down on the counter. He stared up at her with a pretend calculating expression on his face, lifting Kaya up and down through the air above his head a few times. Kaya stared down at him, head tilted slightly to one side, confused.

"She's still way too scrawny," Andrew finished his analysis with a grin. He sat her back down on her stool and handed her the milkshake she had been enjoying. She quietly went back to sipping the milkshake.

"You should see the way mom forces her to eat at mealtimes. She won't let her eat any less than three plates," Serena said, pausing in her milkshake slurping only to inform Andrew of the information, then went right back to her beloved desert. Andrew sighed and looked at Kaya.

"We need to find a way to fatten you up! You're way too skinny!" he declared. Kaya blinked, looking up at Andrew with her large emerald eyes.

A sudden explosion destroyed the peaceful environment, accompanied by the ground trembling violently. Many people in the arcade were thrown to the ground, including Andrew, Serena, Rini, Hotaru, and Kaya. When Andrew managed to get to his feet, with the help of the counter, of course, he found that the large group of girls, plus Darien, had disappeared. His eyes widened, as he frantically looked around for them. They were nowhere in sight.

_Author's Note_

I think I'm going to leave it here… Yeah, real bad cliffhanger, I know. I was going to include more, but I decided that now might be a good time to leave it here. My main goal for this chapter was to explain why Kaya freaked out last chapter. I sure know how to change moods, eh? It went from sad, to happy, to semi-suspenseful, if you can call that crappy ending semi-suspenseful… Well, at least I got it up, right? Yeah, I was late with this chapter, as well… I'm very, very sorry about that! School's becoming a pain, what with the big yearly tests (they're called FCAT here in Florida) coming up… Well, I'll update as fast as I can, and try to defy my laziness! Until next time, readers!

Oh! That reminds me! We have a new reviewer upon our little train of reviewersness! Everyone give a warm round of applause for Wolfbane2005! -claps-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Does this sound familiar to anyone? -clears throat-

I don't own Sailor Moon. Goodness, I would never have guessed! Posting a story on and not even owning Sailor Moon, the topic of which my fiction is centered around. It's quite a shock and a disappointment, eh?

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(AN: Author's Notes)

_Time lapse/Setting_

**Chapter 7**

_Park_

A curse flew from Sailor Jupiter's mouth as she dodged another attack, courtesy of the current hideous youma they had to defeat. Sounds pretty easy, right? WRONG! Even with the help of the newly arrived Sailor Dark Moon, it was hard to defeat this youma.

Particularly because of the shield that protected the stupid thing.

"Mercury! Have you found its weakness YET!" Uranus yelled, pissed off because the youma just wouldn't die.

"Not yet!" the dismayed voice of Mercury cried from behind the tree she was currently taking shelter behind. Beside her stood Sailors Pluto and Mars, who were making sure that the youma didn't hit her while she was analyzing the creature.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEE!" Sailor Moon shrieked as one of the youma's many blob-like arms suddenly stretched out about half a dozen meters and nearly grabbed her. Luckily, Tuxedo Mask grabbed her and jumped out of the way, just in the nick of time.

Sailor Dark Moon suddenly screamed, and everyone's attention was immediately fixed on the newest member of the Senshi. Everyone immediately screamed/yelled her name, eyes wide and panicked.

The pigtailed Senshi (AN: In a previous chapter, I said that Sailor Dark Moon's hair was held up ina ponytail. I realized that it would make her look way too much like Sailor Jupiter, and decided to change it to two low pigtails, but I never got around to fix that error. So, now you all know. On with the story!) was being held up by her neck by a tall, dark-haired man with cold brown eyes, dressed in dark blue uniform-like attire. His gaze flickered from his victim to the other Senshi.

"Let her go!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Who are you!" Uranus demanded.

"My name is Mason. I have simply come to claim what rightfully belongs to the side of darkness," Mason said, flinging Sailor Dark Moon carelessly over his shoulder. The little girl wasn't going without a fight, though, kicking her feet and beating his back with her fists wildly, screaming as loudly as she could as close to his ear as he could get. His eyes darkened in annoyance.

"Shut up, you little-" But Mason's words were cut off by the sharp stem of a red rose burying its tip into his cheek. He howled with pain, and Sailor Dark Moon took the opportunity to kick him, hard. She felt herself being ripped from his grasp, the tuxedo cape flowing around her and her protector telling her who her savior was.

Mason had the rose out seconds later, his gaze directed to the Senshi, all who stood around Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Dark Moon, and Tuxedo Mask, who still had Sailor Dark Moon in his arms. He dropped the rose and used his foot to grind it into the ground. He disappeared within a swirl of black fog.

A shriek of pain brought the Senshi back to reality, and they looked back at the youma, to find it withering in pain on the ground, the shield suddenly gone.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" And with a final shriek of pain, the youma was put out of its misery, dusted by none other than Sailor Moon.

_A Short While Later_

Serena, Rini, and Kaya slowly walked up the walkway to the Tsukino house. Before they reached the front door, it was flung open by a tearful Ilene, who immediately embraced all three girls.

"Oh thank goodness! You're all alright! You are all alright, aren't you! They're already showing coverage of the youma attack on the news! What would we ever do without the Senshi!" Still babbling on about the youma attack and the Senshi and whatnot, Ilene steered the three girls into the house, seating them on the couch. She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, remerging moments later with three cups of hot cocoa on a tray. She set the tray down on the coffee table before the girls and wrapped them up in blankets. She fussed over them for the next couple of minutes, before finally becoming satisfied that they were safe. She soon left the house to run some errands, after the girls had persuaded her that they'd be alright home alone, as Sammy was at soccer practice and was spending the night at a friend's house, and Mr. Tsukino was working late that day.

The girls silently watched the coverage of the youma attack on the news, sipping their cocoa. After the focus of the news had switched from the youma attack to a couple who had just had quintuplets early that afternoon, Serena muted the television. She looked at Rini and Kaya, who looked back at her.

"They didn't say anything about Mason," Serena said quietly. Rini nodded.

"There weren't any witnesses then, as far as I could tell. No one might know anything about it, except for us and the others," Rini said. When Kaya said nothing, the two older girls looked at her. She was staring down at the hot cocoa in her mug, silent. Serena and Rini exchanged worried glances. They had no idea how Mason's arrival might have effected the youngest member of the Senshi.

And part of them didn't really want to know, in fear of what Kaya might be feeling.

_Tokyo International Airport, 8:30 am_

It had been three months since that youma attack. There had been a youma attack around every week since then, but Mason had never made another appearance. Eventually, Kaya's mother had returned from her business trip, but only for a month or so. Now, Adina Kinnan had yet another trip to go to. This time, the Tsukinos, Kaya, Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita were there to see her off. Adina had caught up with Ilene and Kaya during her time in Tokyo, and had also gotten to know the others as well.

"You'll take care of my baby, right?" Adina asked as hugs were exchanged between the group. Serena grinned and nodded.

"Of course, Ms. Kinnan. Kaya's practically become our little sister. We wouldn't ever let anything happen to her," she said. Adina smiled and gave Kaya one last hug.

"Last call for flight 233 non-stop to San Francisco, America. Again, last call for flight 233 non-stop to San Francisco, America," a voice over the loudspeakers said. With a last wave and a smile, Adina walked to the short line waiting to get in. Handing her ticket to the flight attendant at the door, the woman stepped into the tunnel that led to the plane.

_Tsukino Residence, 6:30 pm_

Ilene and Ken were sitting in the living room, watching the news. Sammy was spending the night at a friend's house, and Serena and Rini were upstairs with Kaya.

"… Earlier this afternoon, Flight 233, which left Tokyo International airport early this morning, crashed due to sudden engine problems, near the border of Japan. We currently only know of ten survivors, all who were immediately rushed to a nearby hospital. The flight was heading for San Francisco, America…" Ken muted the television and looked at his wife. Shock was apparent on both of their faces.

"Kaya…" a soft, broken voice said. Ken and Ilene jumped to their feet and turned to face the doorway. They were greeted with the sight of a crying Serena.

"Do you… Do you think Ms. Kinnan survived?" Serena said, blue eyes wide and teary, but slightly hopeful. Her parents exchanged glances.

"… It's possible…" Ken said slowly, and somewhat hesitantly. The sudden ringing of the phone made the three jump. Serena was the one closest to the phone, and so she answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is the Tsukino residence…" Serena said. After a short pause, she gasped, eyes wide.

"Oh! Is she okay! Please say that she's okay!" Another pause. Serena's eyes filled with shock, then sadness.

"O-oh. Thank you… Yes, you have a nice day too," she said, her voice trembling and strained. Slowly, with trembling hands, she hung up the phone. She turned her wide, tearful eyes to her parents.

"She's gone…" she managed to say before lapsing into sobs. Tears fell from the couple's eyes, and the three wondered the same thing at that moment.

How were they going to tell Kaya?

"Big Sister…? Mama-Tsukino? Daddy-Tsukino? Why are you all crying…?" The three turned to see Kaya and Rini standing in the hallway, just outside the room. Serena trembled, then enveloped Kaya in a hug, collapsing to her knees.

"Big Sister…?" Kaya blinked her emerald eyes, confused.

"Why are you crying, Big Sister? What's wrong?" she asked. Serena looked into Kaya's eyes. She took a deep breath, composing herself.

"She's gone, Kaya. Your m-mother's gone."

_Author's Note_

-cowers- DON'T HURT ME! I know I took a long time to get this chapter up, and there's no excuse for it! I'm sorry!

Evil cliffhanger, eh? DON'T HURT ME FOR THAT, EITHER! If you hurt me, I… I… Er… -tries to think of a way to escape from hurt- I won't be able to update the story! Yeah, that's it! Well, hopefully, the next chapter will be out sooner, but it most likely won't be as long as the others. If you have cried or felt like crying because of this chapter, then I think you'll definitely cry (or at least feel like crying) next chapter. Yeah, this story isn't partially listed 'Tragedy' for nothing!

Please, PLEASE review! Just let me know you're reading this story!

Well, until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Because of what I am about to write, I feel that an entertaining disclaimer is unnecessary. So, let's just get to the point: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(AN: Author's notes)

_Setting/Time Lapse_

**Chapter 8**

_Funeral Home, Saturday, 2:30 pm_

The room seemed to be filled with a sea of people dressed in black. The atmosphere was filled with grief and emotional pain. Most in the room were friends, as the now deceased Adina Kinnan had been reunited with most of her family when she had died.

The tributes had already been paid, and now everyone was either talking to one another or looking at the body one last time, waiting for the time when they would travel to the graveyard and witness the burial.

Kaya and the others (the Senshi, the Tsukinos, Darien, and Andrew) had been seated near the middle of the room, and had not yet seen the body of Adina. Kaya, although she appeared to be coping with the situation well, was causing many of them to worry with her silence.

Finally, they all went to see Adina for the last time.

Upon seeing the body, Serena, Rini, Ilene, Mina, Amy, and Hotaru had burst into tears, and were led out of the room by Darien, Ken, Sammy, Andrew, Raye, and Trista.

Now, it was Kaya's turn to go and see her mother. She started out fine, her facial expression calm. She stopped in front of the coffin and looked down at her mother. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. She whirled around and ran over to Lita, Amara, and Michelle, who stood a few feet away.

"Big Sister Lita! Big Sister Lita!" she cried, seizing Lita's hand and tugging on it. She stared up at Lita, emerald eyes wide and filled with…

Excitement…!

Lita's own emerald eyes showed her feelings of confusion by Kaya's actions. The younger girl tried to drag Lita over to the coffin. Lita, after a few seconds of hesitation, allowed herself to be dragged over to the body, Amara and Michelle trailing behind them, also confused at Kaya's excitement.

Kaya pointed at Adina's body, looking up at three of her many older sister figures with happiness.

"Big Sister Serena was wrong! Mama isn't gone! She's right here, see? She's right here! Big Sister Serena must've made a mistake!" Kaya exclaimed. The eyes of the three older Senshi widened with shock.

Kaya didn't understand what Serena had meant when she'd said her mother was gone.

She didn't understand that her mother was dead.

She didn't even understand the meaning of dead.

"Mama's just sleeping! We have to wake her up!" Kaya exclaimed, and then turned to her mother, a bright smile on her face. Lita, Amara, and Michelle were too stunned to stop her. Kaya reached out and touched her mother's arm. Her eyes widened at how cold it was, but she quickly got over this fact.

"Mama! Mama, wake up! Everyone thinks you're gone! Mama, mama! Wake up!" Kaya called to the body, shaking it gently.

She was confused when Adina didn't wake up, but she tried again.

"Mama! Mama! Wake up, mama! Mama, wake up!" When her mother still didn't wake up, Kaya's eyes filled with fear.

"Mama! Mama! Wake up! Wake up! Why won't you wake up, Mama?" Kaya asked, voice trembling slightly. Her mother, of course, still didn't wake.

"Mama, stop playing! I don't like this game! Mama! MAMA! MAMA, WAKE UP!" Kaya yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone was stunned by the scene before them. Lita, Amara, and Michelle finally regained their senses. Lita picked the now crying Kaya up and carried her out of the room, Amara and Michelle close behind.

"Hey, we're almost ready to-" Andrew stopped in mid-sentence upon seeing in what state the four girls were in. Lita, Amara, Michelle, and Kaya were now in front of the funeral home, where the others had gone to compose themselves.

"What happened!" Andrew asked frantically, drawing the attention of the others, who had not yet noticed the arrival of the four. The girls' eyes widened at the sight of Kaya, and they seemed about to run over and comfort the little girl, but Amara held up a hand, the look in her eyes clearly stating that everything would be explained later.

"We should go," Ken said, and everyone agreed.

_Tsukino Residence_

Kaya slowly opened her eyes. After a few seconds, she realized she was in Rini's room, on Rini's bed. The room was dark, and a glance towards the windows affirmed her suspicions that it was nighttime. She turned her gaze to her left, where a nightstand with a digital clock rested. The glowing numbers on the screen read 8:30.

'The… Funeral ended a long time ago… That is what Mama-Tsukino called it, right? A funeral? Yes, I'm sure that's what she called it…' Kaya thought as she sat up and pulled the covers off of her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light to the room, and she quietly walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hallway. Immediately, she walked down the hall to Serena's room.

_Serena's Room_

Serena let out a sigh. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Rini was sitting on the window seat of her window, staring out at the crescent moon in the sky. Luna was curled up at Serena's feet. The room was silent, as it had been for about an hour now. The Inner Senshi and Darien had left an hour ago. The Outers and Andrew had left a few hours earlier. Kaya had cried herself to sleep during the ride home, and had been put to be in Rini's room as soon as they'd arrived, around 5 hours ago. A sudden know on the closed door brought the two Moon princesses and the cat out of their thoughts.

"Come in," Serena called, sitting up. The door slowly opened, revealing Kaya, who was standing outside the room in her white nightgown. Her hair was tied loosely into two braids. She had been looking down at the ground when she'd opened the door, and now looked up to find two pairs of garnet eyes and a pair of sky blue eyes gazing at her.

Silently, the young girl stepped into the room, walking over to the bed. She knelt down at the bedside, and closed her eyes.

"… Why wouldn't Mama wake up? … Why did she feel so cold? … Why was everyone crying back at that house?" she asked quietly. Rini walked over to the bed and sat down beside Kaya, wrapping a comforting arm around the younger girl's shoulders, quite similar to the way she had back in the principal's office at their school, when they'd first met. A heavy silence hung in the room for a few minutes.

"… She won't wake up… For a long time, Kaya…" Serena said. She didn't want to explain to Kaya that her mother was dead, and neither did Rini. Even Luna didn't want to say anything. She was still suspicious of Kaya's Dark Moon Crystal, and if she really was who she appeared to be. But even she had a place in her heart for the child. Kaya was, after all, the reincarnation of Princess Sincerity, and everyone in the palace had adored her during the Silver Millennium.

Before Kaya had the chance to reply, Ilene appeared at the doorway.

"Kaya, you're up! That's wonderful! Well, I've just finished baking a cake. Let's all go downstairs and get some, shall we?" Ilene said with a smile. Serena, Rini, and Kaya couldn't help but smile back, and they stood up and followed Ilene downstairs.

Luna sighed and stretched, gaze wandering to the window. She stared at the moon for a moment.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid that they haven't escaped what Fate has in store for them," she whispered. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Living Room_

The Tsukinos and Kaya sat in the living room, enjoying the cake Ilene had made while talking and laughing. Their troubles were momentarily forgotten.

That is, until someone knocked on the door.

It was Ilene who left the room to see who it was. When she returned a few moments later, she was pale, and wasn't alone. Everyone in the room stared at the man who had appeared at the doorway behind Ilene.

He was tall, and had hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. Serena, Rini, Ken, and Sammy were confused by his presence. Kaya, however, was frightened. The man's hazel eyes turned to meet her emerald eyes, and she resisted the urge to cringe.

"Come with me, Kaya. It's time for you to come home," he said.

_Author's Note_

-hides in pillow fort- Another cliffhanger! Bwahahaha! Well, this chapter was shorter than the rest, but I got it up sooner, and it was more emotional and dramatic and all that good stuff than the others!

Now, before you all decide to kill me, I have just a few announcements to make.

First of all, anonymous reviews to this story are now accepted. I didn't realize that they were disabled, and I thank my friend (you know who you are!) for pointing this out to me.

Also, I have some good news! Through the wonders of candy bar doll makers, I have made a Kaya doll! It's a teenage Kaya, mind you, but still a Kaya doll! I will gladly send a picture of it to you through email, if you would like for me to do so. Just tell me, and I'll send you one!

Now, please review! You have no excuse not to do so, now that anonymous reviews are accepted! It doesn't have to be long, just a simple sentence that lets me know you like this story and want me to continue it would be enough to keep me going!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. –sighs-

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(AN: Author's notes)

_Setting/Time Lapse_

**Chapter 9**

_Tsukino Residence, 8:55 pm_

"What are you talking about? Kaya **is** home. And who are you, anyway?" Sammy demanded, the first one to break the silence that had followed the man's words. The man looked at him.

"I'm Aaron Lanson, and I'm Kaya's father, little boy. The only home she has is with me," he said. Sammy glared at him for the 'little boy' remark, and opened his mouth to retaliate, but Ken beat him to it.

"We didn't see you at Adina's funeral… Why weren't you there?" he asked. Aaron looked at him.

"I couldn't make it, due to some business, unfortunately. But that isn't what matters now. Come, Kaya," he said, looking back at Kaya as he addressed her.

"Hey, wait a second! You can't take Kaya! You-" Serena began, but Ken interrupted.

"Serena, I know that you don't want Kaya to go. We all don't want her to go, but there's nothing we can do. Mr. Lanson is her father."

"But-" Rini tried to argue. However, Ken wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm sorry, Rini, but Kaya has to go with her father."

Despite the protests of Serena and Rini, Kaya and her things were loaded up in Aaron's car, and minutes after his arrival, she was gone.

_One Week Later, Lanson Apartment, 4:07 pm_

A knock sounded on the door, and Kaya looked up from her spot on the kitchen tile. Her father had set her to work the moment they'd arrived at his apartment, and she had barely had a moment's rest since leaving the Tsukinos. Aaron rose from his spot on the couch and opened the front door.

"You got the goods?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes. Do you have the girl?" a cold voice replied. Kaya froze, emerald eyes wide. She knew that voice…

"Of course. It was no trouble getting her. No one suspects a thing," Aaron replied. He turned to look at her.

"Kaya! Get over here!" he snapped at her. She scrambled to her feet, dropping the rag she had been cleaning with into the bucket of soapy water at her side. She walked over to the front door. She was immediately seized and dragged out of the apartment by her arm, courtesy of the man standing outside.

"Here is your reward," the 'stranger' said, handing Aaron a pack of beer. Aaron nodded, his eyes greedy as he held his prize. He looked at her and smirked.

"Be a good girl for your new daddy," he said before closing the door. Kaya fearfully stared up into the face of Mason, who smirked at her.

"Hello, Princess," he said. Before Kaya could say or do anything, she felt something (AN: -cough- Mason's hand –cough-) hit the back of her neck.

And then, all became dark.

_Author's Note_

Okay. I know you are all ready to kill me for the long wait and this sorry excuse for a chapter, but I can see the dark cloud of Writers' Block looming on the horizon of this story. I knew that if I gave you a regular chapter, you'd have to wait FOREVER for the next. And so, I'm giving you a mini-chapter. Plus, I really didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, and so I figured that this was at least something to let you guys know that I am still working on this story. I'm just a lazy bum.

Also, I just had FCAT (Florida Comprehensive Assessment Test) tests. And we have NRTs (Norm Reference Tests) next week. So, yeah, school isn't being to kind to my time of updating this story.

Thanks for putting up with me and my worthless, lazy butt for this long, guys. I seriously appreciate it! I swear, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Please, help me out by reviewing this story, and recommending it to any friends you whom you think might give it the time of day! Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do own Kaya. –huggles Kaya- I love you so much! That's why I put you through so much torture!

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(AN: Author's Notes)

_Setting/Time Lapse_

_**Flashback/Dream State**_

**Chapter 10**

_Lanson Apartment, 4:27 pm_

Exactly 18 minutes and 30.7 seconds after Mason left with the unconscious Kaya, Serena and Rini rang the doorbell of the apartment that Kaya was supposed to be living at. The door opened to reveal a drunk father of one kidnapped child. Although Serena and Rini didn't know that yet. Forcing themselves to not look disgusted (which was a very hair thing to do, as Aaron looked like the very definition of 'drunk slob'), Serena and Rini attempted to smile. But it only turned out to look half-hearted.

"Hello, Mr. Lanson. We'd like to see Kaya, please," Serena said politely.

"Kaya? She's not here. She'll never be here again," Aaron said with a drunken laugh. His speech was slurred. (AN: I'm just too lazy to attempt to type it as if it were slurred. Which it is. Use your imaginations, people.)

"What? What are you talking about?" Rini demanded, red eyes narrowing.

"Sold her to some weird guy. Name was Maton, or something. Maron? Baron? Bason? French Fry? Rutabaga? McMoodangles?" Aaron said, spouting off random words, the so-called 'name' of the new owner of Kaya. (AN: Don't ask.)

"Mason?" Serena said. Both girls' eyes were wide with fear. They both hoped that he'd say no.

'Say no say no say no,' Serena thought.

'You better say no, you drunk,' Rini thought angrily.

"Yeah! That's his name!" And with those last, slurred words, Aaron slammed the door shut in their faces. However, Serena and Rini weren't offended by this. They were halfway to the elevator seconds after the door was slammed. Serena's communicator was in her hand.

"Hello, girls? Emergency meeting at Raye's in twenty minutes. It's about Kaya," the blonde spoke into the device.

_Apartment Complex in Downtown Tokyo, 8:00 pm_

"_**Sincerity! I'm gonna find you!" a blonde-haired girl, seemingly about thirteen years old, laughed. She looked around with sparkling sky blue eyes. She was standing alone in a large white marble corridor.**_

_**A soft giggle broke the brief silence that had followed the girl's statement.**_

_**Perhaps the blonde wasn't alone, after all.**_

"_**Oh, Sincerity!" the girl called in a sing-song voice, turning around and walking down the corridor in the direction she had thought the giggle had come from. She paused at a corner, carefully peaking around it. A bright smile spread across her face, and with a surprisingly swift motion, seized something hiding in the shadows. A squeal sounded, and the blonde laughed as she backed away from the corner, her prize held securely in her arms.**_

_**The small brown-haired child, seeming no more than three years old in age, squealed again and squirmed in her sister's arms, emerald eyes wide with delight.**_

"_**Found me! Found me, Sere!" the toddler cheered. The blonde, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, sighed and rolled her sky blue eyes, but laughed.**_

"_**Sincerity! This is hide-and-seek! I'm not supposed to find you!" Serenity laughed.**_

_**End of dream sequence**_

Kaya let out a moan. Her head hurt badly. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in a dark room. Not recognizing her surroundings, she sat up, eyes wide. She looked around, panicked. The ceiling, walls, and floor of the room was made of stone. There was little furniture in the room. The only furniture in the room was a vanity with a mirror and a chair, a bedside table, a dresser, and, of course, the king-sized canopy bed that she was sitting on. The sheets and canopy of the bed was black, and all of the furniture was dusty. Suddenly, Kaya realized how light her chest felt. She looked down, and let out a soft cry. Her brooch with the Dark Moon Crystal was gone.

"No… No…!" Kaya murmured, climbing off of the bed. She frantically searched the room for any sign of her brooch or the Dark Moon Crystal.

15 minutes later, she was in tears, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. She couldn't find the brooch or her crystal. She cried for a few minutes, not knowing what else to do. She suddenly caught sight of a door, and her tears slowly stopped. She got to her feet and walked toward the door, taking small steps. With a trembling hand, she grasped the cool metal doorknob and turned it, opening the door.

She stepped out of the room and into a dark hallway. Kaya nervously peered into the darkness. Fog was in the hallway, something that made her more nervous than before. Slowly, she walked forward, her bare feet lightly hitting the cold stone floor. She passed many doors, but didn't dare to open any of them. She only looked for the exit, hoping to get away. She could always come back to get her brooch and Crystal with the other Senshi, right?

After ten minutes, the sound of her soft footsteps faded away into silence. She stood still, staring at a large set of magnificent wooden doors. It obviously wasn't the exit, but…

Kaya looked around nervously, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She bit down on her lower lip, staring at the door, trying to decide what she should do. Her trance was broken only when she tasted blood in her mouth, and realized that she had bit her bottom lip a bit too hard. She stopped biting it, and looked around anxiously once again. Slowly, with a small, trembling hand, Kaya reached out and gripped on of the fancy brass handle of the doors. She turned it, and the door slowly opened.

Carefully, Kaya stepped inside, looking around. This room was large, and was also made of stone. Her gaze was drawn to a platform, upon which was a throne. To the side of the platform was a mirror. But what really caught Kaya's attention was the woman sitting on the throne. Her violet eyes stared at the young girl, her long blue hair falling to her waist. She smiled, but for a moment, Kaya thought it seemed a bit sinister.

"Welcome, Princess," the woman said.

_Author's note_

CLIFFHANGER! –dives under table to hide from any thrown objects- I know, I know! I'm terrible! But I couldn't resist! That was just a perfect ending to this chapter!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, **aserene, Sailor Star Super, Ne-chi, Wolfbane2005, chibideathkami, **and **cloudaisha10! **You guys rock my fuzzy socks!

Please R&R! I'd appreciate it!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do own Kaya, her parents, Mason, Camorra, and any other people who have an appearance in this story that did not play a part in the English or Japanese versions of Sailor Moon, unless I state otherwise.

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(AN: Author's Notes)

_Setting/Time Lapse_

**Chapter 11**

_Apartment Complex in Downtown Tokyo, 8:30 pm_

"What do you mean…? I'm not a princess…" Kaya said, looking at the woman on the throne. The small child felt uneasy.

'Princess? I'm not a princess… Big Sister Serena and Big Sister Rini are princesses…' Kaya thought to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the woman's laughter. It sounded… Cruel…

"They didn't tell you? They didn't tell you who you are, or about your past?" the woman inquired, still laughing.

"I don't understand… Who are you? Who are 'they'? What didn't they tell me? I know who I am… And I know my past… Or at least, most of it…" Kaya said, confused. She took a step back.

The woman stopped laughing and stood up. She walked down the stone steps that led to her throne, and crossed the room, stopping in front of Kaya. She looked down at the girl with a smile, a smile that Kaya didn't like.

"I am Camorra. As for who 'they' are, the answer is simple. Your new friends. They didn't tell you? They didn't tell you about your role in the Silver Millennium? Some friends they are. Oh, but they probably thought it was for the best, to keep you in the dark. After all, you are the master of the only object in the universe that will ever rival the power of the Silver Crystal's," Camorra said.

"… How did you know about my friends, and the Silver Millennium? And how did you know about the Silver Crystal?" Kaya asked, eyes wide.

"All will be revealed in time, dear child. All will be revealed in time," Camorra replied.

"Tell me, do you actually think they like you? Do you actually think they care about you?" she continued. Kaya stood still for a few seconds, stunned by the woman's words. She opened her mouth to reply, but Camorra interrupted her.

"Well, they don't care about you. They're just using you, Kaya. They're waiting for the right moment, until they can destroy you." Camorra said. Kaya stared up at her, speechless for a minute or two. Finally, she spoke, her voice small and trembling.

"… U-using… Me…?"

_Author's Note_

Yes, I know. This chapter is unbelievably short. I'm REALLY sorry, guys! I really don't feel much like typing today, but I felt bad because I couldn't update earlier this week. You see, I was at my grandparents' house, and it's a ten hour drive from my house to theirs. We only got back yesterday, and I couldn't update at their house, even though they had a computer, because I'd have to save the chapter to their computer. And my grandpa didn't want me to do that, because they had just bought a new hard drive that cost 200 and something dollars. So, I decided that an itty-bitty update was better than nothing at all. I'm sorry that I couldn't update any more, what with this week being my spring break and all. But it couldn't be helped. I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for putting up with me for this long! Please continue to read and review! –looks at short chapter and cries- I can't believe that this is all I have to give you guys right now! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The term for this situation is not _'_why must the good die young?' The correct term for this situation is as follows: **'**Why must the good be denied the reality of owning Sailor Moon? WHY! TELL ME, DAMN IT! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!'

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Setting/Time Lapse_

(AN: Author's notes)

**Chapter 12**

_Raye's Temple, 5:00 pm_

(AN: Yes, in the previous chapter, it was 8:30 pm. But that was with Kaya, who was sold into the enemies' hands for a pack of beer and knocked out for a few hours. Serena and Rini went to the apartment and found out about Kaya being auctioneered off at 4:27, I think. –checks document for Chapter 10- Yep, 4:27. Yeah, the time changes are confusing, but hey, at least you only have to read it. I have to think it up and try to make it make sense. Anyways, enough of my babbling. I have a hunch you all just want to read and find out what happens next, right?)

"HE SOLD HER TO MASON!" Serena and Rini blinked, their pigtails falling back into place after being blown backwards by the force of 8 Senshi and one masked rose-wielding superhero (AN: All in civilian form), along with two talking cats, screaming those five words in unison. After recovering from the shock of the loud reaction from all of the planet-empowered defenders of Tokyo and their cat advisors (AN: The shock mainly coming from the outburst of Trista, Michelle, Amy, and Hotaru; who knew they could be THAT outspoken?), the two odangoed girls nodded.

It should come to us as little surprise that quite a few people in the room started swearing. Actually, everyone had a few… Foul words that they either muttered under their breath, or screamed aloud for everyone to hear.

"So, what are we going to do?" Serena asked.

"Find Mason, kick his ass, and get Kaya back," Amara stated bluntly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But how will we find them?" Mina asked.

Everyone automatically turned to the sound of typing, and found Amy on her reliable mini-computer. Silently, they waited for the blue-haired girl's research results.

"Our best bet is to concentrate on Kaya's aura (AN: If you don't know what an aura is, then look it up), and try to track her by locating its whereabouts." Amy finally said. The others nodded.

_Camorra and Mason's Hideout, 8:40 pm_

Kaya stared up at Camorra, shocked by the woman's words. She was just being used? How could that be possible? The Senshi had all been so nice to her… How could they just be pretending to like her?

"Come now, Kaya. Open your eyes. Why else would they keep a little child like you around? They need your help to defeat me, and after that, they'll just kill you. How could you possibly believe that they liked you? That they trusted you? Sailor Dark Moon, the keeper of the Dark Moon Crystal. How could they trust someone like that? How could they even like someone like that?" Camorra asked.

"I…" Kaya's voice died. No other words would form. It was too much information to take in all at once. There was too much going on, seemingly all at once. She was losing too much too quickly. She was losing everything in the world she had, and it was all being replaced by strange, foreign things.

"Too much…" she murmured. The only words she could say.

"Don't worry, Princess. Here, you will not be used. Here, you will use others. Here, you will be in control," Camorra said softly. She reached out for the girl. Kaya was too confused to react. The woman smiled wickedly, placing her right middle and ring fingers to Kaya's forehead. A soft, golden glow shone from the upside-down crescent moon that was now visible on Kaya's forehead, beneath Camorra's fingers.

"What are you going to do? Who are you going to choose to believe? Your so-called 'friends', who tell you lies? Or Mason and I, who tell you the truth, and want to protect you from those horrid fibs those terrible Senshi tell you? It's your choice, my Princess…" Camorra said, without removing her hand.

"Lies… Friends…" Kaya murmured, the golden light dimming slightly. Her eyes seemed slightly hazy as well.

"Truth… Camorra and… Mason…"

"Big Sisters and Big Brother… Don't care…"

"Camorra and Mason… Protect me…"

"Big Sisters and Big Brother… Use me…"

"Camorra and Mason… Tell truth…"

With every statement, Kaya's eyes grew hazier, and the golden light grew dimmer. Now, the light was almost gone, and the emerald eyes that were once filled with life had only a spark left.

"Big Sisters and Big Brother... Kill…"

"Camorra and Mason… Protect…"

With those final words, the light died, as did the spark in her eyes.

(AN: Perfect spot too end this chapter... Good cliffhanger… -thinks- Should I leave it here?

… Nah… There's something else I want to add to this chapter, before I end it.)

Camorra smirked, taking her fingers away from the mark on Kaya's forehead. She took a few steps back, gazing at the child before her.

The hazy, dead eyes slowly closed. The upside down crescent moon gradually turned black, and soon shone with a new, dark light. Black energy crackled around the small body, then began to swirl, slowly at first. Faster and faster it formed and swirled, soon effectively hiding the child from view. The minute in which it covered Kaya seemed to be as long as an hour. Finally, it gradually slowed and faded away into nothing, allowing Camorra to see what had become of the keeper of the Dark Moon Crystal.

Her clothes had been replaced by a flowing black dress with long sleeves. Her hair had grown longer, to nearly waist length, and was now tied up into the style of the royal moon family. The color had changed, the chestnut brown locks now replaced by silky, dark black ones, as dark as the night would be without the moon or any stars. She was taller, as well as a few years older, now seeming around ten years old. Slowly, her eyes opened. The emerald color had been replaced, her eyes now dark forest green.

"So nice to see you in your true form, Princess Sincerity," Camorra said with a low bow.

A cold, cruel smile unfurled on Princess Sincerity's lips.

_Author's Note_

And that's the end of Chapter 12! I got it up in nearly a week! Yay me! So, how was it? Great? Good? Bad? Absolutely horrible? Please review and let me know what you thought of it!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Setting/Time Lapse_

(AN: Author's notes)

'_Voice inside of mind'_

**Chapter 13**

_Crossroads High School, 1:45 pm_

Serena bit down on her lower lip, staring at the blackboard at the front of the classroom. Vaguely, she could hear Mr. Kimoto's voice, explaining the math equation on the board. (AN: Remember, they're in high school now. That means different teachers than in the anime.) As usual, the blonde-haired girl was not paying attention to her studies, but instead of daydreaming, she was thinking hard about something important to her, as well as to the other Sailor Senshi.

It had been a week since they had discovered that Kaya had been given to Mason, and so far they had no clues to her whereabouts. No matter how many times Amy, Luna, and Artemis did a scan of the city, Kaya's aura remained undetected. There had been no luck with search parties, either. Alerting the police was out of the question, as they had no idea how dangerous the new enemy, including Mason, was capable of being.

"Serena."

'I hope Kaya's all right…' Serena thought.

"Serena."

'She could be anywhere by now! Ooh, they wouldn't hurt her, would they?' The girl's gaze never strayed from the blackboard.

"SERENA!"

CRACK!

"AAH!" Serena jumped in her seat, snapping out of her thoughts by the sound of Mr. Kimoto's ruler making contact with the top of her desk. The student turned her gaze to her fuming instructor, who loomed over her and her desk, glaring down at her. She let out a small 'eep!' and slouched down in her seat, as if it would make her less noticeable. Her already red face turned redder as she heard the sound of her classmates snickering at her discomfort, except for Amy, Lita, and Mina, who had this class with her.

"So nice of you to join us, Serena," Mr. Kimoto said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She slouched lower in her seat, wishing she could fall through the floor, or disappear.

"Now, since you obviously know this part of the curriculum already, would you be so kind as to share the answer to the question on the board with the class?" he asked, looking down at her with a knowing smirk. Slowly, Serena turned her sky blue eyes toward the blackboard. She stared at the problem written on it, eyes wide.

'What the HECK is that supposed to be?' she thought to herself, staring at the lengthy math problem. It took up half of the blackboard! Her gaze flickered from the blackboard to Amy, who was trying to mouth the answer to the problem. Unfortunately, Serena couldn't read lips. Her gaze turned desperately to the blackboard, as if her brain would suddenly calculate the problem and help her get out of this situation. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Well, Serena? What is your answer?" Mr. Kimoto asked. Serena's gaze turned to Amy, and she struggled to interpret the answer the blue-haired genius was trying to give her. Serena looked back at her teacher and opened her mouth to say what she hoped was the right answer, but was interrupted by a sudden explosion in the distance. Immediately, the students in the class began to scream, leaping up from their desks and running around. Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina exchanged glances and nodded. Mr. Kimoto tried desperately to get the class to settle down, but with little success. In the general chaos of the classroom, the four girls were able to sneak out unnoticed.

_Downtown Tokyo, Lair of Sincerity, Camorra, and Mason, 1:05 pm_

"Princess Sincerity." The girl turned her forest green eyes toward the center of the room, only to see Mason and Camorra kneeling side-by-side, heads bowed in respect.

"Camorra. Mason. You may step forward," she said. There was no trace of warmth in her voice. The two servants rose and stepped forward.

"Princess, may I make a suggestion?" Camorra asked, bowing in respect once more. The woman had given Sincerity her power and title after the transformation had been completed. Camorra hadn't regretted doing what she had done, as it had been part of the agreement she and her Master had made before she was sent to Earth with Mason.

Oh, how glorious the days leading up to their departure had been! They were the envy of all the other servants of Master! Oh, what an honor it had been to be chosen for such an important task! Master trusted them, and they wouldn't let him down. Camorra could still recall the brief amount of praise he had given her and Mason for awakening Princess Sincerity, and she was excited by the thought of how much they would receive if they were to fully complete the mission.

'Soon, Master. Soon we will complete this mission, and then your wait will be over,' Camorra thought, before being snapped out of her thoughts by Sincerity's voice giving her permission to make her suggestion.

"Princess, you have mastered your powers well in such a short amount of time. Perhaps the time has come for you to lead an attack against the Sailor Senshi?" She spat out the last two words as if they were poison.

"… I believe that you are right, Camorra. It is now my turn to have some fun. I trust that you haven't sent any youmas out into the city during my training, Mason," she said, now addressing the man as well.

"That is correct, Princess. No youmas have attacked during the week of your training," Mason said. Princess Sincerity smiled cruelly, rising from her throne and descending the steps.

"Excellent. Then it is time to get rid of those pesky Sailor Senshi, once and for all," she announced.

The trio's cold laughter rang throughout the throne room, echoing off of the stone walls and floor. The sound effectively drowned out the small voice that had been whispering to Princess Sincerity in her mind.

'_Don't do it… Don't harm the Sailor Senshi…_'

_Author's Note_

Ok! Chapter 13 is DONE! Sorry, for the long wait. School got hectic, but the worst is over, and school will be out in just two more weeks! –does a little happy dance- Writers' Block keeps coming and going, making it harder to write chapters that are of semi-decent length in brief amounts of time. Not to mention the fact that several of my friends have been nagging for me to update stories I've been writing for them. Piece of advice for you; never post a story online and then start another story and show it to your friends. If they like it, they will whine for more updates on that story, and you won't find time to update your online one.

Well, please review! I need to hear (read) any suggestions you might have, as well as comments. They will probably give me more inspiration and motivation to write!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I… I… Don't own… Sailor Moon… -runs off to bawl-

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Setting/Time Lapse_

(AN: Author's notes)

**Chapter 14**

_Street a few blocks away from Crossroads High School, 1:55 pm_

Sailors Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus arrived on the scene of the attack just in time to see Mars dodge an attack from the current youma defiling the streets of Tokyo. Mars looked stressed, as she had been the first and only Senshi fighting up until that moment.

"About time you showed up!" she snapped, obviously hassled by the task of holding off the youma by herself until help arrived. However, relief was also present in her voice. Mercury ducked into the shelter of a nearby alleyway to analyze the youma, and the others began to fight the youma.

"KYAAAAH!" Sailor Moon screeched, narrowly avoiding an attack by the whip in the youma's hands. With a loud snap, the youma's whip came in contact with Venus's. It quickly turned into a power struggle between the youma and Venus. Jupiter and Mars moved to attack the youma, but halted at Mercury's shout.

"No! It might jerk the whip too hard and use Venus to block your attacks!" she shouted, still typing on her mini-computer furiously. It was at that moment that Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto showed up.

Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto surrounded Venus and the youma. Venus grunted softly, digging her heels into the pavement of the street as she tried to gain the upper-hand against the youma. Mere moments later, the youma suddenly dropped the whip. Venus fell back ungracefully on her rear. She sat there, stunned for a split second, then scrambled to her feet and ran to join the circle of Senshi around the youma.

The youma let out a hiss of pain and cradled its injured hand, its weapon lying forgotten on the ground before its feet, along with a sharp-stemmed rose. All eyes were directed toward the rooftop of a nearby building, where Tuxedo Mask stood. Suddenly, before he could launch into one of his speeches, or Sailor Moon could call out his name, the youma's eyes widened, and it let out a hiss of excitement.

"Princessssss... Yes, come, Princessssss. There is no threat here…" it hissed. The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were given only a few brief seconds to puzzle over the youma's behavior before a flash of black light caught their attention. The youma spun around and eagerly ran towards the three figures standing about half a dozen yards behind it. It stopped before the smallest of the figures, who nodded at it. Then, the three newcomers turned their attention to the Senshi, who gasped.

"Kaya!" they all cried out in unison. No one heard the sound of Mercury's mini computer hitting the ground.

"That's Princess Sincerity to you," Mason ordered. Camorra smirked in agreement. The young girl that stood slightly in front of them remained silent, staring at them coldly with forest green eyes.

"Kaya!" Sailor Moon said, taking a step in the direction of the girl. Camorra lifted an arm and held it out, palm facing Sailor Moon. Immediately, Sailor Moon was jerked back behind the rest of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, who had jumped down from the rooftop to join them on the street. Camorra laughed.

"Quite a jumpy lot, aren't you?" she sneered. The youma hissed in agreement.

"… These are the people you were so worried about? A bunch of silly girls and a boy playing dress-up?" Princess Sincerity turned her cold gaze towards Mason and Camorra.

Except for Sailor Moon, Mercury, Neptune, and Pluto, the defenders of Tokyo scowled at the little girl. That was definitely not Kaya. The other four Senshi were too shocked upon hearing those words come from the child's mouth to react. Princess Sincerity ignored the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. She simply looked at Mason and Camorra for a few silent seconds, then spoke.

"I want to go now. I don't feel like wasting my time her any longer," she said.

"But, Princess-" Mason began.

"If they're worthy enough opponents, they'll find us and will challenge us at home. Now, let's go," Princess Sincerity said.

"Yes, Princess," Mason and Camorra said in unison. In another flash of black light, the three disappeared, taking their youma with them.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees, and was immediately surrounded by a concerned group of Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. She didn't answer their inquiries of whether she was okay or not. She stared blankly at the pavement of the street below her, only one word running through her mind.

'Why?'

_Author's Note_

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. It's not even long. Well, this story is slowly coming to a close. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but there are going to be quite a number of fight scenes from now on, and I'm no good at those. So there probably won't be many more chapters after this. The good news is, it's summer! Which means that I'll have more time to write! Well, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Setting/Time Lapse_

(AN: Author's Notes)

**Chapter 15**

_Lair of Sincerity, Camorra, and Mason, 4:55 pm (After confrontation with Senshi)_

"I trust that everything is going according to plan."

Camorra stared into the mirror, a cruel smile upon her lips. The mirror had been moved to this chamber after Sincerity had been awakened in order to prevent the girl from stumbling into its hidden secrets. She couldn't know that this was a mirror to contact Master with. It would ruin everything.

"Yes. The foolish child thinks that she is in control. The Dark Moon Crystal is working perfectly. She is truly the daughter you've always wanted."

"Yes. The daughter I've always wanted." A dark chuckle sounded after the deep voice had finished speaking. There was no trace of the owner of the voice anywhere in the room. The mirror only reflected what was in front of it.

That's what it seemed to anyone except Camorra, at least.

"She's getting quite powerful, Master. Soon we will be able to put our real plan in motion."

"Excellent. Soon, all of our hard work will pay off. Soon, the wait will be over." The voice laughed yet again.

"Serenity was a fool. She thought that she could shield Sincerity from her destiny by hiding the child in the palace during the Silver Millennium? Ha! It may have fooled anyone else outside of the palace, but it certainly didn't fool my. The child was marked for her destiny the moment she set foot into my burial chamber during her past lifetime. Nothing can and will save her from the fate I have in store for her!"

"But of course, Master. The Queen was foolish to think that she could interfere with your plan." Camorra said.

"And now she cannot interfere again. Now, the only problem we have is those pesky Sailor Senshi."

"They will be dealt with, Master. Princess Sincerity said she'd deal with them herself if it ever comes to it," Camorra said.

"That will be most entertaining," the voice said with another chuckle.

"That will be most entertaining, indeed."

_Author's Note_

Ok. This chapter was short, but it was supposed to be. Its basic purpose was to allow you all a glimpse further into the plot.

Also, to those who haven't noticed, I have posted a new story! It is a one-shot, and is an AU, alternative universe, fanfiction. It features Darien and Serena, and focuses on how their relationship would be under different, but difficult, circumstances. Please read and review that story, after reviewing this chapter!

I've noticed that a lot of people are reading, but not reviewing. This counts for my new story as well. I really would appreciate it if more people would start reviewing, along with those who have faithfully reviewed this story thus far.

Please realize that I don't expect a big, long review. It can consist of only one word, as long as it's THERE. Just a simple 'good' or 'bad' will satisfy me! Please, click that button at the bottom of the screen and review! It would make me really happy, and would give me motivation to update more frequently!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Sailor Moon.

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Setting/Time Lapse_

(AN: Author's Notes)

**Chapter 16**

_Raye's Temple, 6:30 pm_

The room was awfully quiet, despite the fact that 11 people and two cats were spread out in it. Hardly a word had been uttered by any ever since they had arrived, which was a good hour and a half ago.

Luna and Artemis glanced at one another. Luna sighed and gave a small nod, something that caught the attention of everyone in the room. Immediately, all eyes were fixed upon the black cat, who was aware of the attention she had attracted. She cleared her throat, only to stall for time. This wasn't going to be news that the heroes would take very well.

"What happened?" The voice was almost unrecognizable. It was quiet and low, choked with emotions too numerous to name. But there was no need for anyone to search for the source. Everyone knew who had spoken.

Luna was the only one who bothered to look at the leader of the Senshi.

"Destiny happened," was the cat's cryptic reply.

"Luna." Serena's voice held a clear warning in it. No one else said anything. No one felt the need to. Serena was doing a wonderful job of telling Luna to cut the crap and tell them what the hell was going on. The cat sighed.

"Sailor Dark Moon… Was part of the Silver Millennium. She was Princess Sincerity, the younger sister of Princess Serenity and the youngest Princess of the Alliance." Luna paused to let this information sink in.

"However, her existence was known only to the Royal Families and those who worked in the Moon Palace," Luna continued.

"Wait! What do you mean by that, Luna?" Mina interrupted, speaking what was on the minds of everyone else, except for Artemis.

"It's a long, not to mention complicated story." Luna replied.

"We've got time," Amy spoke up. Everyone else nodded. Luna and Artemis looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, I suppose we have no choice but to start at the beginning, before Sincerity's birth…"

_Author's Notes_

Okay. I know that this chapter is short, and it took me a while to post, but this next part that I'm heading into still needs to be sorted out. I don't know how long it'll take to get up the next chapter, but it should be longer than most of the chapters have been. It will also be a flashback chapter, and will be set in the Silver Millennium.

For those who haven't noticed, I have put up a new story, which is my attempt at humor. Please read and review it, along with Dying Angel, if you haven't already.

Please be patient with this next chapter. I want to make sure that it is presentable, and goes into the plot a bit more. Please review! Any comments or suggestions are welcome!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is mine. IT IS IT IS IT IS IT IS IT ISSSSSSSSSS! -is shot with tranquilizer dart-

Random Person: Sorry about that. She didn't take her medicine today. Again. I'll do the disclaimer for her. She does not own Sailor Moon. So please, Naoko Takeuichi, don't sue her.

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Setting/Time Lapse_

(AN: Author's Notes)

**Chapter 17**

_Moon Palace, Silver Millennium Era_

The palace corridors were not dark, although mostly everyone was sound asleep in their beds. Silver moonlight spilled into the halls, lighting the way for any wandering souls at even the earliest hour of the night. A heavy silence had settled over the palace, and the atmosphere was thick, as if a large, heavy blanket had been settled over everything and everyone. Most were unaware of this strange, almost foreign atmosphere, too caught up in the sweet dreams that their subconsciouses had conjured up for them to even wake up.

One of the only four exceptions was the little Princess Serenity, heir to the Lunarian Throne. She crept quietly through the lightened halls, shivering slightly as her bare feet came in contact with the cool marble floor. Wrapping her arms around herself, she slowly continued her way through the palace, making her way towards her destination clad in her white short-sleeved nightgown, her golden tresses let down from their usual style of that was tradition of the royal Lunarian race.

The halls suddenly became darkened, and a chill filled the air. Neither occurrence was natural. Even the naïve little princess knew that. Moonlight no longer seemed to reflect off the walls, now limited to only spilling across the hallways as far as it could reach from its limited rays that now only shone through the glass of the large windows that dotted the corridors of the palace.

She cast a wary look about her with her blue eyes, as if sensing an unwelcomed presence looming in the newly formed shadows. She peered nervously into the darkness, squinting her eyes in hopes of sight penetrating the darkness easier that way. Alas, it only seemed to making the shadows darken.

She sped her pace up slightly, feeling the small twinge of panic that had nestled itself in her chest flare up suddenly, refusing to go away even after several moments of her speedier method of walking.

The sound of footsteps reached her ears, slightly out of sync with her own, and louder than her bare feet should make upon impact with the floor. Realization hit her, and she sped her walk up to a sprint. Long golden hair flowing behind her, Serenity ran through the shadowed halls, slowing down only when she reached a part of the hallway that was illuminated by the moonlight shining through a large window. She would inch her way slowly through the moonlit area, feeling the safety that came from the silver rays that gave the Lunarians their source of life and power. Taking advantage of the temporary refuge, she peered back into the darkness behind, trying to spot a glimpse of whatever was following her.

Nothing.

Serenity turned back around and started to sprint again upon reaching the end of the patch of moonlight. A pair of bright yellow eyes flickered into existence in the darkness, their gaze locked on the figure of the small moon princess as she hurried through the halls towards the Queen's chambers.

A malicious smirked curled upon the lips of the watchful intruder. Everything was going according to plan. With the end of that night's mission, the real plan would begin, and the downfall of the Moon Kingdom and the royal line of Lunarians would be set in stone.

_Author's Notes_

I am sooooooooo sorry about the long wait! I didn't realize how long my last update had been until I looked at the date on my profile earlier today! Alright, I originally intended for this chapter to be written differently, but when I sat down to right this chapter, a whole different idea popped into my head, and my fingers started to type it up! So, instead of this chapter being the only one of Luna's flashback, the next chapter, or possibly even the next few chapters, will be a flashback.

Once again, I am very sorry for the long wait. I cannot guarantee the next time a chapter will be posted. Hopefully sometime after November 10th, the reason for that date being that I was assigned a HUGE project that's worth 2000 points of my World Cultures grade, and it's not over until then. So, I'll hopefully have more free time after that's over with.

I plan to update Bathtime before I update this story again, but I'm not sure when, exactly. Oh! And it's my birthday a week from now! So… Send me presents! In other words, REVIEW! That'd be the best present of all! I love reviews! They make my world go round! Seriously, the tiniest review would make my day. Please, take the extra twenty seconds to review! It doesn't have to be long at all! It can be ONE word, as long as it's THERE, okay?

Well, I'll stop blabbering now. Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All I own is really, really bad habit of updating late.

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Setting/Time Lapse_

(AN: Author's Notes)

**Chapter 18**

_Moon Place, Silver Millennium Era_

A wave of relief washed over Serenity as she reached her mother's chambers. Safety and refuge were sure to be beyond the tall, majestic doors. She reached out a small hand to push open the only thing standing between her and her mother's comfort, but paused for a moment, fingers mere centimeters from brushing against the smooth surface of the doors. Her blue eyes shining brightly despite the lack of moonlight, the little princess carefully studied the carvings that were made into the wall. To any uneducated in the ancient Lunarian script, the door appeared to be covered with nothing but intelligible, yet beautiful, scribbles. Although she was not every tutor's dream student, Serenity could easily read the ancient text. Her eyes scanned the words written on the door, pausing near the bottom right corner.

She had never been able to read those words. Not because they were scratched out, or sloppily written. She had never been sure why she couldn't read it, no matter how hard she tried. Once, she had asked her mother what it said. The queen had explained that she didn't know what it said either. In fact, no one had been able to read it for a millennia, through which no accounts on what it said, if any had every existed, had survived.

But now… They shimmered under the moonlight, looking newer than everything else on the door. And their meaning was clear to the eyes that looked upon them. The small princess stood up on her tiptoes, leaning closer towards the door, eyes wide with anticipation as she prepared to finally read those mysterious words.

And then, the sound of Luna's voice tore her attention away from the door, and the words engraved upon it. She walked forward, leaning against the door, her ear pressed against its surface as she struggled to hear the conversation going on inside.

"… And the risks this will pose to you! How could you even consider-" Luna said frantically, all formalities abandoned, despite the fact that she was talking to the Queen of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the Silver Alliance.

"He was my husband, Luna. He was your king. He was my precious Serenity's father. He did this for a reason, and I trust his judgment," the calm, soothing voice of her mother rang out, laced with a tone that hinted the subject should simply be dropped.

However, when Luna got started, almost nothing could stop her.

"My Queen! Yes, King Apollo (AN: Your author currently has the creativity of a spoon, because she is too busy beating herself up over her late updating habit. Please, deal with the uncreative name. Thank you.) was all of those things, but have you forgotten what else he was?! He may have the king, the princess's father, and your husband, but he was also the keeper of-"

"It wasn't his fault!" Queen Serenity's voice, normally very soft and smooth, had suddenly taken on a drastic rise in pitch, and had cracked during her outburst. The sound of something fragile, most likely made of glass, being knocked over and shattering on the floor accompanied the sound of her exclamation, having been knocked over when she had suddenly jumped up to her feet.

The little princess was about to run into the room and reveal herself when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder.

_Author's Notes_

This chapter was disgustingly short. And took forever to put up. For that, I am ashamed. I feel lower than scum. I feel like I have let my wonderful reviewers, who have been so patient with me and my horrible habit of updating late, down. That's why the second I send this in, I'm going to open a blank document and start on the next chapter. And I'm not going to stop writing until I get half of what is left of this flashback typed up.

My new year's resolution: to get off my lazy behind and start updating a story at least once every one or two weeks. If I fail to keep this resolution, may I be whacked to death by my reviewers with a wet noodle.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Key

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(AN: Author's notes)

**Chapter 18**

Princess Serenity found herself staring up into the twinkling light blue eyes of Artemis. The man was powerful in the kingdom, being the Captain of the Royal Guard. On strict business, he was quite serious, a no-nonsense type of person. But outside of meetings and public affairs, he could very well be the goofiest grown man one had ever met, especially when it came to a certain raven-haired advisor of the queen. Much to her annoyance, of course. Luna was more of the all-around serious type, but did have a soft spot.

"If you're so interested, princess, then perhaps we should go inside," he said quietly, so as not to alert the two conversing women inside the room that they were about to have company. Still startled by the man's unexpected appearance, the little girl nodded mutely. Artemis squeezed her shoulder lightly, and then opened the door.

"Look at who I found," he announced, steering the little eavesdropper into the room. The two women looked at the new arrivals, and the angry look melted from the ruler's face.

"Serenity, darling. Whatever are you doing out of bed at this hour?" she asked, holding out her arms for her daughter. The little princess darted into her mother's arms, sniffling as the woman lifted her onto her lap.

"Mama, I had a bad dream. The whole kingdom… There was darkness everywhere… And people were screaming and running around…"

Something flashed in the Queen's eyes at that moment, something that the small child had never seen before. She couldn't place the foreign emotion, couldn't name it; all she knew was that it scared her. No one should ever feel that, she decided. It was too scary to be dealt with.

"'Twas only a dream, darling. Nothing more. The Moon Kingdom is the safest place to be. We have no enemies," her mother soothed. A lie was woven into her words there, but her daughter need not know that. At least, not for several more years.

Princess Serenity nodded slowly. Her mother was right. Her mother was always right.

"Now, off to bed with you, dear. It's late," the Queen said, setting her child down on the ground. Serenity turned her sky blue eyes upwards to meet the adults' gaze.

"What were you talkin' about?" she asked innocently. Luna froze for a moment, and Selenity (AN: I'm tired of typing our princess and queen; mother is now Selenity, daughter is Serenity, kapeesh?) stiffened. Artemis rose a silver brow, observing at the women's reactions to the question. It was quite apparent that the topic was serious; they wouldn't have reacted so oddly if it hadn't been.

"Nothing, my daughter. Off to bed for you, now," Selenity said. There was something sharp in her voice, barely recognizable, but still there. Serenity shrank back slightly, hearing the difference in the tone her mother used with her and not liking it at all. Obediently, however, she curtsied and left the room for bed, Luna following close behind her after shooting Selenity a look.

When the door closed behind them, Artemis decided to speak.

"What was that all about? You and Luna seemed to be having quite the interesting discussion." All formalities dropped, Artemis raised an eyebrow at Selenity, who studiously avoided his gaze.

"Just a little argument, and nothing more," she said, studying the marble floor as if it had somehow changed in the past decades.

"Little?" Artemis emitted a snort. "That's a lie, and you know it. What's wrong, Sele? I've never heard Luna so angry before." That was indeed saying something; between Serenity and Artemis himself, it was a wonder Luna still had a voice after yelling so often.

"… It's Apollo, Artemis," Selenity said softly. Artemis stiffened a bit at the name. His eyes narrowed slightly, and Selenity finally looked at him.

"Not you too, Artemis. You were his best friend," Selenity half said, half begged. Glistening, unshed tears formed in the young woman's eyes; that was something that hadn't happened in a long time.

"I was," Artemis said simply, the lightest of emphasis on the past tense of the statement. Selenity's eyes narrow slightly, anger beginning to boil in her heart once again.

"It wasn't his fault!" Selenity snapped, although a sob escaped her throat at the end of the sentence. She covered her face with her hands, her sadness overwhelming her anger once more. The man's eyes softened, and he turned his head. He should not look at his queen during a moment of weakness, friendship or no friendship.

"It wasn't his fault…" she whispered again, ignorant of how the atmosphere had changed. Artemis shifted slightly, suddenly feeling awkward.

"My queen…" He trailed off, gaze still directed to the side. The formality was suddenly returned, and Selenity righted herself, wiping tears off her face. Artemis turned back to her, relieved to find no more tears in her eyes.

"Do you truly wish to know what Luna and I were… Discussing?" Selenity's eyes were well guarded and betrayed no emotion.

"Yes, my queen," Artemis said, hiding his eagerness with a professional mask.

"Very well then," she said. She lifted her hand and placed it on her abdomen. For a moment, it was silent in the room. Then, she spoke in a regal tone.

"I am with child.

_Author's Notes_

Don't worry, readers (if there are any of you left). I'm alive and still writing. I'm wrestling with writers' block, but that is slowly passing. I'll have the next chapter up by Thursday at the latest; by the time you're reading this, I'll already have the next chapter partially done. I'm not closing word for another hour, and I will be working on Sincere Darkness or Bathtime until that hour is up.


End file.
